Love Misunderstood
by TheFluffMaster
Summary: It hurt, to say the least, when your childhood crush and her new douchebag boyfriend come back to leave your feelings crushed, your soul obliterated and your love for her ripped and torn to shreds, stepped and spat on all in the same day. But, that isn't really enough to stop Len from trying to go after Rin nonetheless.
1. Prologue: Good Girls Gone Bad

**Hey readers, this is just the prologue to the main story, so those of you who are interested in continuing, do leave a thoughtful review on your thoughts as writers, and especially I in this case, seriously appreciate such things. The story here is sort of depressing, but it does get lighter later on, and if you like my style of writing, go check out my other stories, you won't be disappointed.**

**Now on to the story...**

Strolling, irritated, around the small strip of land that was a sorry excuse of a park, Len pushed himself back onto the bench that he had used to rest for the past half an hour. Forcing himself to sit back down and endure the relentless heat that baked the ground mercilessly. Sweeping his gaze across the small grassy area, Len sighed in frustration as he found a familiar tuft of blue hair bounding over to him, with his signature scarf trailing behind him, despite it being in the middle of summer.

"Sorry, did you wait long?" Kaito gasped as he bent over, supporting himself on one hand, while holding a sloppy ice cream cone in the other.

Grumbling in frustration, Len felt his hand twitch in anticipation, as he wanted to vent his pent up anger on the already sorry Kaito, but instead chose to leave the matter alone. Grunting in acknowledgement of his apology, Len motioned for Kaito to take a seat beside him. Gently fanning himself with his shirt, Len watched disgustedly as Kaito hurriedly slurped his half-melted ice cream, splashing drops of strawberry flavoured goo onto Len.

Wiping the remaining splotches of ice cream that had landed on his outfit with his scarf, Kaito turned around gestured for Len to start his plan for the day.

Just as Len was about to begin, Kaito immediately interrupted, an embarrassed blush spreading across his face, "Um… What are we supposed to be doing here today?"

Sighing in frustration for the umpteenth time that day, Len cleared his throat and began, "You agreed that you'd help me with my problems-,"

"You mean you want me to accompany you to stalk Rin on her date with another guy, because you've been childhood friends for the longest of times, but hadn't had the courage to ask her out when you realized her feelings a long time ago. So, because you feel that you have to make a move soon, otherwise she really will be gone forever?" Kaito huffed out in one breath, before gasping.

"Uh… Yes. I guess you really do have your smart moments," Len muttered, unsure of how to react to the sudden outburst.

Smiling unknowingly, Kaito got up from his position and stretched lightly, before asking Len what the plan was for the entire day.

"Well, I had Rin tell me that her date was going to be around fifteen minutes from now, and they're meeting outside the mall nearby here," Len casually replied as he checked his watched frequently, "I guess, the main plan for now is to just keep a look out for things that could help me in future, I guess?"

"Ehh?" I expected you to say that we'd burst in guns blazing and shut down their date, then we'd explain ourselves to Rin, and then it would be a happy ever after. After all, you'd make a much better item," Kaito wined, but lowered his voice towards the end.

Smiling gratefully as he caught the sentence, Len waved off the comment and weaved through a back alley and emerged into a bare parking lot behind the mall. Stalking across the parking lot, the pair of them entered the mall, being greeted by the welcoming relief of cool air, before making their way to the ice cream stall where Rin was supposed to meet with her newest date.

Len sighed as he ran a hand through his blonde locks impatiently, his patience with the sequence of events throughout the day already wearing his patience. Taking a seat at the corner of the ice cream shop, where Kaito had graciously ordered a banana split, Len propped his head on his hand and thought back to the earlier years where it had just been Rin and him.

Len and Rin had a long running history of being together, although it was not surprising since their mothers were already friends before they were born. So immediately after they were, they were usually left in the care of either one of their parent's while the other gallivanted off to other errands they had to attend. Thus began the first interactions between the both of them. Len faintly recalled that when they first met, Rin had seemed more of an alien entity intruding on his sanctuary, so he had left her alone, often yelling at her to keep to her own corner of the play pit in the living room, while she remained perfectly silent and unknowing to the situation and followed Len's instructions.

Before he knew it, Rin had ingrained herself as a key person in his life. With her coming over almost everyday, or him going to her house, the fact that her meekness and shyness had allowed him to fully vent his energy with a quiet and attentive blonde 2 year old as his audience. It had been awkward trying to poke around with her, but as nursery rolled around, they had landed in the same class and their main form of interaction had been by comforting each other whenever they had nightmares during naptime.

Years later, they had enrolled in the same grade school, and although Len had broken off easily into his own social group of friends, he often found Rin clinging on to him as though he were her lifeline, and he would have been lying if Len said he did not get a perverse feeling of satisfaction from someone depend so heavily on him. However, his feelings evolved later on as many days spent walking home together as they were neighbours, and lonely lunches on the rooftop or at the school garden, it had been no surprise to see that they finally managed to get close to each other. It had also been the first time in the many years that he had known her, that they had actually managed to hold a full conversation about fruits, songs and even the most random of things.

It had been strange to finally hold a conversation with someone for the first time, especially after knowing them for almost your whole life, but hearing Rin mutter each word, every cute giggle she let out when Len did something stupid had set his heart aflutter, and Len could not help but feel himself drawn more and more into the person he had come to know as Rin Kagamine.

Alas, fate had been so nice as Rin's father's job had required him to move further down south the country, making it a few hours by train to reach her new town. Len had violently protested against the notion, but Rin had no choice to move with her parents. At first, they had tried to send each other letters and emails, but they quickly fell out of touch as soon as the school term started. Their letters and messages came less frequently, even taking a few months just to write down a simple 'hi', and eventually she had stopped responding, despite Len sending frequent emails and letters once a week before in Len's last letter, he had asked for Rin to promise that they would never forget each other, and they'd be bound together by more than just friendship, such that the distance that separated them would not be able to outlast their friendship.

Of course, he never got a reply.

It had hurt Len, no doubt, and he was only left to wonder whether it was karma coming to bite him for not trying to get to know her sooner. However, on the first day of high school, he had seen during opening ceremony, a cute white ribbon poke through the mops of hair that washed over the hall. After the welcoming ceremony, he had rushed forward to see whether Rin had actually returned. True enough, she had, to Len's gratitude, however, her old shy and meek demeanor had been cast away and had been replaced by a boisterous and bubbly personality that walled itself with crowds of people rushing up to her just to get a chance to talk to her. He had tried calling through the noise of the murmur in the hall and the chatter that surrounded her, but he had only managed to catch her eyes once, but he only saw indifference reflecting back at him.

Did she forget him? He had introduced himself at a later time, and the only response he got was a half-hearted 'I think I knew someone like that'. Scratching the back of his head to get his mind out of the gutter, Len watched as the familiar white bow bounced jubilantly over the mass of people in the mall and sat herself down across another blond guy who towered over Rin by a head.

Grunting in annoyance as they started chatting, Kaito cursed under his breath and Len could not help but feel his heart warm at the fact that someone was rooting for him. Feeling his heart ache as he watched the pair of them burst into laughter mid-conversation, Len leaned back into his chair and scooped some of Kaito's ice cream, hoping that it would soothe the ache in his heart.

Seeing the pair of them get up from their table after sharing a cup of ice cream, Kaito and Len waited for them to exit the shop before moving after them. Weaving around the throng of people who flooded the mall to escape the sweltering heat, Len and Kaito broke through the mass of people and found themselves at the movie theater on the upper floor of the mall.

"Rinto, captain of the archery club, and student council president. He was seen only two days after Rin came into our high school, confessing to Rin behind the school, however it had only been less than a week since his latest breakup with another girl," Kaito announced to Len, who simply nodded in acknowledgement.

Stealthily darting around the crowd and having ended up buying two tickets to a sappy romance comedy that gave Len second thoughts about their plan, the two entered the cinema and sat themselves a few rows behind Rin. Watching the pair intently as the theater lighting dimmed and the screen lit up, Len sighed as the movie started, muting the annoying sounds that radiated from the speakers around them and focused his attention on the cut little bow that poked out from the top of the seat, and Len found himself mysteriously blushing whenever the bow moved suddenly.

Shifting his gaze as the screen lit up to show a couple making out, only minutes into the movie, Len stuck his tongue out disgustedly, but saw that Kaito had already immersed himself into the movie, taking in every inch of it. Frowning as he watched the bow lean and rest on Rinto's shoulder, Len felt his gut roil and he ground his teeth, his chest exploding in a maelstrom of alien emotions. The hour and a half had passed rather uneventfully, except for the pangs of anger that flooded his conscience, and it took every fiber in Len to stop himself from marching over and breaking the two apart whenever they got too close for his comfort.

Grinding his teeth, as he watched the pair of blondes ahead share a laugh, Kaito lightly pat his head, and Len let loose a low growl and turned around to only to see Kaito flash a comforting that said 'Keep calm. It's not over yet'. Nodding his head stiffly, they followed the couple around the mall and to the nearby for the rest of the day, with not many events passing in between them to Len's satisfaction with the exception of the occasional moments where they would snuggle close to each other. Dodging behind a tree as Rin looked back them to Rinto, Len and Kaito found themselves at the very place where they had met in the morning making the chuckle in amusement together, alleviating the heavy feeling that burdened Len's chest throughout the day.

Poking their heads out from the edge of the tree, the two friends watched as Rinto muttered a few words to Rin and dashed off to the nearby toilet a few meters away, leaving Rin to sit down on the bench that Len had been waiting at in the morning. Feeling his heart pound as his begged him to move forward, to talk to Rin after so long, to give his stagnant love life the huge nudge that it needed. Glancing at Kaito who signaled to him to move forward while he would try and stall Rinto as much as possible, Len half-bowed thankfully, and jumped up while Kaito skipped over to the toilets.

Gulping down his saliva that he never knew had pooled, Len lightly slapped his cheeks, the weight of the situation and how it would affect him finally dawning on him. Even though she was dating Rinto, even though she probably would not remember him, even though he had a sinking feeling he stood no chance, he had to go.

Clenching the edge of his shirt tightly, Len moved from his position from behind the tree, and stalked over to Rin, his confidence earlier already wavering.

Well, no turning back now.

Stopping in front of Rin and clearing his throat to catch her attention, Len froze as Rin turned her gaze and stared harshly at him. Feeling his insides freeze at the indifferent glare that he had already received, Len felt his knees weaken and he tried stepping back but landed on his rear, making Rin snort obnoxiously. Sensing his confidence crumbling rapidly, Len shot up again and spotted Kaito busily talking to an annoyed Rinto outside of the toilet while trying to desperately push him back.

Nervously twiddling his thumbs behind his back, Len cleared his throat again and began, "Hi. Rin, nice to meet you again. It's been a while hasn't it? When did you get back in town? Do you still remember me, I'm-,"

"Cut the crap," Rin interrupted, her voice carrying an irritated edge, "I don't know who you are, or what you're doing, but can you please buzz off? I'm on a date, and I don't want my boyfriend to get any wrong ideas."

Curling his toes tightly in his shoes, Len bit his lower lip, already expecting a similar reaction, especially since they have not been in contact for the longest time.

"Ah… Okay… Are you sure you don't remember me? I'm Len Kagamine, the guy who lived next to you a long time ago. I sent you a letter remember, I said that I promised we'd be friends no matter where we were right?" Len tried pushing for a response, but instead had Rin glare coldly at him.

"Look, I don't know who you are. You may have my last name, but I don't remember us being relatives or anything. If so, please enlighten me. If not then I already told you to buzz off, I'm on a date. Besides, who would keep such a corny promise with a nerd like you? I must have been an idiot to befriend you if what you're saying is true," Rin haughtily replied, crushing all of Len's resolve and self-esteem.

"Oi, Rinny, who's this guy? First there was an idiot with blue hair annoying me about the wonders of ice cream, now someone's hitting on you? Jeez, what an unlucky day," Rinto snorted as he stalked over.

Looking past him, Len saw Kaito limping over, a trail of blood trickling from his nose and a small gash oozing from above his eyebrow while he pinched his bleeding nose and limped after Rinto, hollering that he was not done talking yet. Stuttering to find an answer, Rinto snorted and pushed Len away from him and Rin, a smug smile donning his face.

No. It was not supposed to turn out this way. Feeling a lump well in his throat, and burning sensation gnaw at his gut, Len recalled the last letter he sent to Rin, the only last thing that connected him and her.

_Dear Rin,_

_You haven't been replying to any of my emails and letters recently. Are you alright? It's probably because of the huge amount of homework you're getting right? It's the same here all the time cuz finals are coming._

_You know how we haven't seen each other in about two years, and since vacations are coming up soon after finals, why not we meet up? I've seen some of your recent pictures because your mom shares them with mine, and you've grown quite a bit right? I know it might be awkward to meet after not seeing each other in so long, but I really do want to meet you, after all, we're best friends right? I promise you right here and now, that we'll always remain friends! Through thick and thin, through rain or shine, no matter how far apart we may be, we'll always remain best friends, got that?_

_I really want to meet up with you, because I have some things I want to tell you too. I'm sorry if this is kind of sudden, and I'm interrupting your finals preparation, but please reply._

_Cheers,_  
_Len Kagamine_

Tearing his concentration away as Rinto waved a hand in front of Len, Len stuttered to try and find an excuse to remove himself from the scene, but Rin stepped forward and glared menacingly at him, freezing Len to his spot.

"Look here, _Len_, I don't know who you are, and I honestly find socializing with you absolutely horrible-,"

_But I really do want to meet you, after all, we're best friends right?_

"I think I've seen you in school, so just do yourself a favour and stay away from me, I have no intention of ever meeting you, no, seeing you or even sensing your presence again,"

_I promise you right here and now, that we'll always remain friends!_

"So, could you take yourself and your blue-haired thing and leave us," Rin finished.

_Through thick and thin, through rain or shine, no matter how far apart we may be, we'll always remain best friends, got that?  
_  
"Woah, Rin, isn't that a bit harsh to the little guy?" Rinto chuckled amusedly.

"No. He did ruin our date, after all,-,"

No. It hurt.

Spinning on his heels, Len took off, shutting everything around him, dulling out the monstrous pain that ripped through his body, numbing his thoughts and his inside. He had expected for her to forget him for the most part, but he was unprepared for the torrential wave of feelings and hurt to crash down on him.

Vaguely hearing Kaito scream out after him, Len let his feet carry him down the familiar path to his house, bumping into strangers and objects, stumbling and falling. But it didn't matter. Nothing did.

_We'll always remain friends._

Feeling the sentence chew his insides out, Len pumped whatever strength he could muster into powering his legs and burst into his house, surprising his mother who was relaxing in the living room and charged straight into his bedroom, locking it behind him before jumping onto his bed, tightly pulling his covers over him, blocking out all he could, trying to find something other than Rin to focus on.

Hearing Kaito bang his bedroom door, Len curled into a ball, and tried to think of something else, his head pounding with the amount of pain that swelled in his heart.

It hurt.

**So that's that for the prologue, and like I mentioned, leave a review on your thoughts, and what you felt was great or not. Also, if you like my stories, go check out my other ones, I promise they are _fantastic_, so what are you waiting for?**

**1) Leave a review  
****2) Check out my other stories  
****3) Have fun~  
**  
**Thanks to all of you who have bothered to try and read this story, I will be updating once every one to two weeks or so, so do look forward to more chapters~**

**-TheFluffMaster**


	2. The Good, The Bad and The Tsundere

**Hey guys, thanks for clicking on the story, and firstly I'd like to apologise for such a big gap between the updates. I have two chapters ready, including this one, but I'm still touching up on the next chapter (Kaito x Miku). A special shout out to _Guest, Update and Kagamine No Neko_ for being the first people to review this story, and please do continue supporting this story.**

**I'm really sorry for the late update, but for now, on to the story...**

Sighing as Len twirled the pen in his hand playfully, he looked over the table to see his best friend, Kaito, scoop up the last of his third ice cream tub and stuff it into his mouth in a sloppy mess. Averting his eyes away from the disgusting scene, Len looked back on the piece of paper riddled with black scribbles and scratches showing only a few words in the jungle of ink.

Clutching his hair in frustration, Len moved to sip from his half finished cup of banana milkshake, before he looked up again to see Kaito order at the shop counter his fourth ice cream cone.

"Dude. Didnt we come here to help me? I only agreed to come here because you wouldn't go anywhere else to meet up," Len grumbled, "So can you think of any other way to get Rin to notice me?"

Pausing from his ice cream, Kaito sighed and used his spoon to point accusingly and say, "I've been telling you, she's bad news Len. It's been a week since that day in the park, and you've tried everything. Stalking, spamming emails, sending flowers, even following her into the toilet on several occassions, and they've all ended with you heartbroken, and in several of your attempts, publicly humiliated. Just move on man."

"I guess... But it's love, you can't explain it. It started from a long time ago, and I can't get rid of it. My heart flutters around her, my feet turn to jelly, and I can't think or speak properly. Kind of like how you feel around Miku," Len teased.

"H-Hey. L-Leave M-M-Miku out of this! She's different! She's really nice compared to this Rin person. She even promised that we'd get married when I find leek flavoured ice cream for her. I just haven't found any yet..." Kaito defended before trailing off dejectedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I've come up with plan number 46, so I need your help doing this..."

* * *

"Tell me again, why is my role in this plan to distract a group of girls, including my potential future wife by doing something really retarded?" Kaito wondered aloud to Len as they hid around the corner.

"I'm telling you, Rin and her friends usually walk around here on the way to lunch, so it's convenient for me, because when you distract them, I'll be able to get Rin alone by dragging her into the empty classroom beside us. Now hurry, I hear their voices," Len carefully explained before pushing Kaito out in the front of the group of girls.

Gulping as Kaito pointed his middle finger at Len who poked out of the corner slightly, Kaito smoothed his hair and straightened his uniform before approaching the group of girls and cleared his throat to grab their attention.

"Oh, h-hey Kaito, what brings you here?" Miku smiled as she stepped forward to greet Kaito.

Sighing once again, as Kaito briefly flashed his middle finger again behind his back at Len and moved forward to grab Miku by her arm, pulling her forward and gently pecking on the cheek and placing his forehead against hers murmuring audibly 'I love you', illiciting a huge cry from the crowd of girls gathered as they were close to rounding the corner giving a chance for Len to grab Rin's arm, catching her offguard, and pulling her into an empty classroom and blocking the door.

Whirling around in surprise, Rin scowled as she realised that it was Len who had dragged her into the empty classroom, she moved towards the door in large strides, her bangs hiding her expression, but Len instinctively felt her discomfort and jumped to grab her arm.

"Wait. Rin. Just stay, I have an offering," Len cried as he grabbed a lunch box from his small satchel bag and opened it to show oranges inside, "Please..."

Passing the lunch box to her, Len took a step back and bowed deeply, breathing out deeply to control his emotions, not wanting his worry over their relationship and Rin's behaviour to affet his decision making and ruin the chance that Kaito had helped him get. Looking up from his position, Len felt his jaw drop as he watched Rin lean back against the window, a light breeze blowing into the classroom, flirtatiously playing with her hair and bow while a few leaves fresh with the colour of spring blew in, landing cutely on her nose, making her wrinkle her nose adorably.

Sucking in his breath at the divine sight of Rin, Len felt everything else slow down around him, his heart thumping loudly in his chest as he soaked in the moment, taking in the person he so wholeheartedly loved. Feeling his legs move on it's own, Len stalked slowly to Rin, stopping just before her as his legs grew weaker with each step and he reached out dearly, his emotions bursting with each passing moment and gently brushed the leaf off of her nose, smiling as Rin blushed and pouted cutely before grabbed the lunch box and stomped off to sit down on another table next to the window at the back of the classroom.

Grinning goofily as he followed lightly, happy for once that he was not so blatantly rejected, Len plopped himself down on the table next to hers and peeled a banana from his satchel bag, munching on the tasty fruit. Sighing contentedly as the both of them finished their respective lunches, Len looked over to find Rin humming to an unknown tune and he leaned over to ask what it was, but accidentally pushed Rin over, with him following as he lost his balance making them both crash onto the floor, however Len quickly hugged Rin and turned her around so that she landed on him.

Feeling his back crash onto the floor, and Rin softly land on his chest while he gently wrapped his arms around her head to protect her.

"Hey... You okay-," Len worriedly asked as he let go and tried to softly push Rin up.

"W-Wait! Don't look!" Len heard Rin squeak as she hugged herself closely to Len's body, clutching weakly at the edges of Len's uniform.

Blushing furiously, Len tried to stutter out a response, but he heard Rin whimper below him and peeked quickly against Rin's wishes only to see Rin's face blush a mad red while her eyes blurred with tears as she weakly grasped around her, however her hair was missing her usual bow, making her yellow locks cascade neatly down onto her shoulders. Propping himself up, feeling that if the situation became any more sensual, his imminent nosebleed would prove a bigger problem.

Looking around him, Len slowly inched his way towards the table that Rin was at just now and grabbed her bow and placed it in her arm where she clutched at it tightly.

"That bow..." Len tried to ask, but Rin abruptly cleared her throat and got up, tying her hair up with the bow in a messy knot.

"H-Hmph. D-Don't tell anyone about what you saw today,"Rin hiccupped as she turned around leaving Len wondering what kind of expression she was making.

"Of course I won't-,"

"B-But I can't garauntee that, so we'll go on that date you've been bugging me about for the past week. But keep that a secret too," Rin muttered softly, "At the mall near school at 8, this Saturday. Make me wait even a second later, I'll leave without you."

Stalking out of the classroom hurriedly, Rin slammed the behind her while Len just fell back onto the floor, the widest grin stretching from ear to ear on his face, his body going numb with euphoria.

"Alright. You've got a date, but I still think this is a bad idea. I'll be following you closely with Miku, because she said she wanted to spy on 'Lenny' too. If anything happens, we'll step in, so don't worry," Kaito explained to Len as he and Miku waited at the mall square with him.

"Yes Lenny, remember the few pointers I gave you before this. One. When a woman says something is fine, it isn't and show concern. Two. Compliment her clothing. Three. Make her feel like she's the only woman for you. Rinny's a nice girl so treat her right," Miku smiled as she moved forward to straighten Len's hoodie again.

Waving off the two of them, Len sighed as he took a last look at his outfit, which consisted of an orange hoodie with a plain white tee shirt underneath while he wore a simple pair of jeans and sneakers, while he kept his hair tied up in a neat knot.

Looking back at his best friend and his half-girlfriend-half-friend-half-wife, Len sighed knowingly as he watched Kaito smooth out the checkered, navy blue, polo shirt he had unbuttoned with a white undershirt, going along with his scarf, while he found Miku wearing a white sundress with a large sunhat that shielded her from the harsh heat.

Smirking as he waved his hand and turned around to look for Rin, Len casually commented as they moved to hide that they were using the excuse of tailing him to cover the fact that they were on a date, only illiciting heavy protests from the two.

Smiling, as he gestured to them that he was only joking, Len tiptoed and tried looking above the crowd, and saw a petite white bow bounce among the sea of hair that rushed around the mall. Jumping up and waving over the crowd, Len saw Rin look up and waved back lazily as Len drunk in Rin's outfit. Stealthily checking out the cute white t-shirt with an orange painted with it, as well as the cute matching miniskirt that she donned.

Reaching out dizzily, Len grabbed hold of nerby lampost as Rin smiled politely to greet him, before getting up again to greet her in kind. Exchanging a few words, the both of them ambled along the busy mall square, before they entered the mall where Len directed the both of them into the movie theater on the third floor and picked a simple comedy movie before they bought a large popcorn and a cup of coke to share in between them and entered the movie.

Casually stretching, Len turned around to find Kaito and Miku walking hand in hand behind them as they entered the theater, Kaito carrying a tub of ice cream and Miku bringing in a leek. Smugly signalling to them by making kissy gestures teasingly, which only got him a few rude gestures sent in his direction, Len chuckled to himself as they seated themselves a few rows behind Rin and him, the both of them having blushes that dusted their cheeks.

Turning around as the movie started, Len paid no heed to the flurry of scenes that flashed on screen, feeling his mind wander, oftenly putting himself and Rin in awkward, but romantic situations. Occasionally peeking at Rin who laughed along with most of the scenes, making Len's heart melt, Len sighed and tried to get closer to Rin. At times, he had tried to make their hands meet by purposely going for the popcorn at the same time, but Rin always retracted her hands quickly. At other times, Len had tried to sip the soda when they had placed it in the middle at the same time, so he could place their faces closer together, but Rin always brought the cup to her lips and sipped it before setting it back down.

Groaning inwardly at the one hour mark, Len turned around to see Kaito and Miku both smiling, whether mockingly at him or because of the movie, Len did not know and went back to his own thoughts. Sighing again as he felt desperate to try and make the first move, Len tried to pull the classic where he tried to yawn and stretch at the same time and wrap his arm around Rin, but Rin simply turned towards him and flashed a look that said 'Are you serious', before turning back to the movie.

Hearing behind him the restrained laughter from his best friend and his half-girlfriend-half-friend-half-wife, Len sighed again.

Exiting the movie theater after another excruciating hour, Len exhaustedly watched Rin skip merrily out of the theater and into the crowded mall again. Reviewing over the schedule that he had panstakingly taken hours to plan out, finalise, and memorise by heart, as well as consulting Rin on whether she was fine or uncomfortable with any part of his itinerary, Len finally recalled that after the movie they had agreed to have lunch.

Trudging after Rin, Len casually guided him and Rin through the merciless onrush of the crowd before emerging through into a small cafe on the second floor which served and orange cake that Rin used to love to eat, Len gleefully entered the door, hearing the familiar chime of bells, signalling that they had entered. Moving to sit down by the window which showed the indoor garden of the mall, showcasing a variety of plants, Len ordered for the both of them while Rin stared wonderously at the scene outside the window.

"Wow... I didn't realise that there was such a nice view of the garden here. From the ground level, it just looks like a mess of plants," Rin gasped.

Grinning madly, finally getting some sort of response from Rin, Len tried to input his own opinion, but decided to let Rin continue to admire the scenery. Sighing inwardly, Len humphed, wondering how to maintain the sort of upbeat atmosphere, rather than the awkward tension like in the theater. Reviewing the schedule again, Len bit the inside of his cheeks happily, realizing that the place they were going to was Rin's house after this where she had allowed him to stay the night as they were neighbours, and he had lied that his parents were not home.

Humming happily, Len looked around to see Kaito and Miku flash him a thumbs up from somewhere across the cafe, before a waiter arrived before them, quickly handing out a nicely done pasta to him, while he handed a salmon platter to Rin who thankfully accepted the meal. Watching affectionately as Rin nibbled on the salmon, Len poked at his own food, the urge to reach over and hug Rin overwhelming his hunger, but he ate anyway, not wanting to waste the food. Burping together after the meal, which made them both giggle, Len raised his hand to ask for a slice of the orange cake and handed it delicately to Rin who lit up at the sight making Len all the more happy.

Watching Rin squeal in delight as she soaked in each bite fully, Len propped his head on his hand dreamily, watching Rin cutely munch on each bite, until she glared half-heartedly at Len and turned around while grabbing her plate.

Feeling a grin spread wildly on his face Len blurted out, "You're really cute."

Choking on her cake, Rin whirled around her whole face sporting a crimson colour before she humphed and turned around again, scarfing down the rest of the cake and stomped out of the cafe to wait for him outside. Paying the bill and making kissy noises as he passed Miku's and Kaito's table as they got up to follow him, Len sauntered outside and gestured for him and Rin to walk over to her house.

Exiting the mall, the both of them took a detour by ducking into an alleyway to avoid walking under the merciless heat of the sun. Wandering through another backalley only to emerge on the side of the neighbourhood a few blocks from theirs.

"So... Rin, do you really not remember anything about me at all? I'm Len Kagamine, your ex, and now present neighbour," Len tried, hoping to gain some reaction by touching on the subject of their childhood.

Feeling a long pause that hung dangerously in the air, Len gulped, hoping that his question did not spoil the happy mood that he had set, but Rin eventually answered, "No... Nothing at all. You keep saying... That we've met. Could you tell me more?"

Sighing inwardly in relief, Len went on to recount to Rin the years that they grew up in, fondly describing events such as their camp in grade school, the time where their families had gone on a joint picnic, where Rin had then gotten lost until Len had found her hiding up a tree, all the while, Rin looked distantly and fondly in the distance, making Len wonder whether she had really forgotten everything or was just acting.

Shrugging off the thought, not wanting to dampen the mood by thinking to deeply into matters, Len and Rin neared her driveway, while Len watched Kaito and Miku signal that once they enter the house, they would take their leave. Nodding in agreement, Len waited on one side while Rin moved to unlock the door to her house, when they heard someone shout from behind them.

Turning around, Len watched, bewildered, as Rinto and his posse popped up from ehind the fence of Len's house and jumped over the fence, before hurling eggs in Len's direction. Feeling the runny yokes trickle disgustingly as multiple eggs hit him from the front, some even unfortunately landing on his hair, until Rinto threw the last egg which nicely landed on his chest, making the yoke run down his shirt.

"Hello, shit. I heard from Rin that you were trying to steal my girl, did you really think you stood a chance?" Rinto sneered as he and his posse closed in on Len.

Immediately jumping out from their hiding spot, Kaito rushed forward to push Rinto back, while Miku ran to help Len who stood there motionless, his face devoid of any emotion.

"Look, Len, I told Rinto about this but-," Rin cried, rushing forward but Rinto held her back.

"Yes she told me about it, she even came up with the idea of egging you just about as things were about to get good. What now Banana Boy?" Rinto sniggered while the rest of his gang guffawed along with the impromptu nickname Len had been given.

"Hey... Len," Miku moved to comfort him, however Len easily brushed her aside and patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"That's really mean Rin... That's really mean," Len breathed out slowly, his voice wavering with each word he muttered.

It was true. He had been publicly humiliated, rejected harshly, and laughed at on may occasions, but those were different. This was different. Not when he was so close.

Please. No.

Feeling hot tears mix in with the yoke that dripped down from his face, Len held himself back from crying out loud, his pride as a person disallowing him from crying, especially not in front of the person he _still _dearly loved. Turning around abruptly as he finished muttering, Len ran a hand through his hair, feeling the gooey yoke run in between his fingers as he brushed most of it off his hair.

"Wow... That's it? You're just going to run away? What a coward. I've seen you try over and over and over again, and finally you get it. You're never going to get to Rin. Even if you try a thousand times, all your efforts are worth shit," Rinto jeered as he moved to follow Rin.

However, Kaito immediately stepped in and grabbed Rinto by his collar and lifted him off his feet despite him being half a head shorter than Rinto. Looking up from his bangs, Kaito snarled dangerously, feral rage rippling through his expression as his mouth twisted horribly, bearing his teeth threateningly at Rinto.

"You don't dare mock Len! He may be an idiot! But he's tried 46 times, and each time before this, he's been horribly rejected," Kaito roared, his rage getting the better of him as his shoulders tensed and his grip on Rinto's collar tightened as he lifed him up higher.

"So what-," Rinto tried laughing weakly, but Kaito quickly cut him off.

"SO! Even though he's been rejected, he keeps coming back, just so he could talk, no, even SEE Rin smile. He's the most honest and hardworking guy I know, and I won't let you laugh at all he's done for that bitch," Kaito roared as he slammed Rinto onto the ground, his fist following closely, until it stopped just before Rinto's face.

"Come on. It's not worth it," Miku sighed as she tugged on Kaito's scarf gently.

Getting up, Miku and Kaito both went to either side of Len and guided him out of Rin's house, not before Miku turned around and flashed her middle finger, "Fuck you."

* * *

Stretching tiredly from his position, Len rubbed his eyes sleepily and leaned back on his chair. It had been almost a week since the incident, making it Friday, however, since the start of the week, Rin had not showed up in school at all and it made Len worry.

"Are you serious... Are you serious!" Kaito murmued before shouting at Len after he explained his worry, causing the surrounding people to stare, "That Rin of yours humiliated you more than 40 times, you deserve better."

"Yeah... I know, but it's-,"

"Love, I get it. But it sucks seeing you like this. No one could get you out of your room throughout the weekend, and even your mom started to worry. At least we didn't tell her what happened," Kaito sighed as Miku came up to them, holding a lunch box in her hand.

"So... What do I do now?" Len asked, "I'm still worried about Rin, and us being neighbours isn't helping."

Pausing to wait for a reaction, Len watched amusedly as Miku turned and shook Kaito, her mouth forming the words 'Is he serious' over and over again in disbelief. Waiting for them to finish, Len piped up once again and repeated his question, only to get an uncertain look from both Kaito and Miku.

"I'm pretty sure that Kaito's already said this, but why? Come on Lenny, I didn't know that Rinny had such a bad side to her, at first I thought that you were just being a creepy stalker, that's why she was so cold, but after Saturday... Well, you know... I just think that she's..." Miku hesitated, scrambling for the right words so as not to offend Len, however Len just waved it off and replied.

"I know... But it's love," Len sheepishly replied, only earning himself another groan from his two friends, before they simply told him to go visit her house in his free time rather than consult the both of them.

Sighing in agreement, Len turned back to his own lunch and ate in silence.

Trudging down the familiar path back to his house, Len took a swig from his water bottle as he neared Rin's house, wincing at the fresh memory that burned his retinas. Gulping down the cool water, Len fixed his gaze onto Rin's bedroom window, which was conveniently just across his own.

Biting the inside of his cheeks worriedly as he found no reaction coming from the drawn curtains that covered Rin's bedroom, Len dragged his feet across his lawn, praying for Rin's sake before entering his house. Casually greeiting his mother who was in the kitchen making a snack for herself, Len bounedd up the stairs of his home and slid into his room soundlessly, before jumping into the shower quickly and changing into a fresh set of clothes.

Grabbing a banana from a bowl on his desk, Len hesitantly brought out his homework, hissing at the disgraceful pieces of paper and sat down to do it. Letting his mind drift over to Rin just after a few questions of math, Len wondered how Rin was holding up. He had desperately wanted to believe that everything that day was not her doing, but given the hell he had been put through the past few weeks, Len found himself worrying more and more about whether the Rin he knew from long ago was still buried underneath the person that appeared in his class since the start of term.

Gazing forlornly out of his window, his mind grazing over the small details that he loved about Rin. The cute little bow, for example, that he got for her many years back, he loved how it was bouncing just across of him. Or the adorable pouts she used to pull out when she was dissatisfied, like the Rin across him. Or the-.

Jumping up from seat, Len trided over to his window and waved enthusiastically at Rin who bounced from her position, holding up a small piece of paper with neat writing scrawled onto it. Ignoring the paper, Len looked worriedly at Rin, her usually radiant skin and smile had disappeared as well as her energetic eyes, replaced by sore irises, dotted with multiple bags underneath. Her perky hair had lost it's amazing sheen and her bow drooped uncharacteristically.

Gesturing worriedly at her over her appearance, Len watched as Rin's eyes blurred as tears streamed down silently from her position. Feeling his heart drop scarily, Len pushed his hand against his window hardly, desperately wanting to reach out and comfort her, but Rin quickly wiped her tears away, and instead pointed at the piece of paper that she held out.

I need to talk to you.

Patiently ringing Rin's doorbell a few minutes later while his other hand held an orange delicately for Rin, Len yawned as a small part of his brain fussed over his homework but he quickly brushed that aside, the romantic inside him screaming at him to go to Rin.

Almost immediately, the door swung open cheerfully to reveal a sprightly woman, who donned an apron with smudges of dough covering the front.

"Oh Len! Nice to see you after so long. We've finally adjusted back into our old house. Isn't it wonderful to return here?" Rin's mother, SeeU, chirped.

Nodding and exchanging greetings, Len came in and told her that he came because Rin had called him, making SeeU's forehead crease with worry, but then she immediately brightened up, a teasing and knowing smile stretching across her lips as her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Oh... Rinny called you over? She hasn't been responding to what anyone has said for the past week. She only comes out for dinner then goes back in her room. She told me that she isn't sick, and I'm starting to worry if something's happening at school, but now that you're over, I can rest easy now that her boyfriend's here," SeeU grinned.

"W-We're not d-dating... yet," Len murured, his voice barely a whisper as he ended

Squealing in delight as SeeU fawned over how young kids were, she pulled Len vigorously by his arm up the stairs, ignoring the cupckes in the oven that were starting to burn and pushed her in front of a door before flashing a thumbs up and disappearing behind the corner, a tuft of her shocking blond hair still poking out as she peeked.

Gulping nervously as Len stared between SeeU and Rin's door, he sighed and knocked on the door, cutely decorated with oranges. Hearing a muffled squeak that faintly resembled 'It's open', Len waved back at SeeU who pouted at not being able to see any action, Len pushed the door open.

Entering the room, Len's cheeks heated up slightly, realising that it had been a while that he had entered a girl's room. Quickly looking around to find that Rin's room was painted a bright orange that reflected her personality perfectly, as well as the simple study desk as well the numerous plushies that lined her window. Finally moving his eyes to Rin's bed, he found a tall mound huddled under her blanket, Len walked over and found a pair of feet poking neatly from under the blanket.

Smiling slightly, Len put the orange down and used his fingers to lightly tickle under Rin's foot, making the large mound on the bed shake as he heard laughter crack from within it. Starting to tickle more vigorously, Len grinned widely as the mound wriggled before throwing the blanket off, as Rin grabbed her head pillow and smacked Len with it as laughter echoed around the room, relaxing Len.

FInally stopping to give Rin some time to calm down, Len grabbed the orange that he brought and passed it to Rin, watching as Rin's smile fade away while she pushed the orange away.

Raising an eyebrow curiously, for Rin was never one to turn down an orange, Len tried to ask if something was wrong but Rin cut in first, "Why are you so nice to me..."

"What do you mean-,"

"You know what I mean!" Rin cried, "I've done horrible horrible things to you. So cut the act. Go on. Hate me, I only asked you here to try and get you off my back, but you come here and even offer me an orange."

"Hey..."

"Why are you so nice..." Rin cried, her voice cracking, "You were supposed to hate me, I don't get it. You just keep coming back, isn't it better to just forget about me and move on? Why are you doing this? Why torture yourself? Why-,"

Sighing tiredly, Len casually flicked her forehead, stopping her mid-sentence, "Why? I've told Kaito and Miku this, but it's love... I guess? I don't know either. It was pretty heartbreaking for me when I learned you were the one who set up the whole thing, but after a while it didn't really matter. Each time I thought about you, I couldn't bring myself to hate you. You're never going to get rid of me, that's for sure, so just stop worrying and trying to get me to hate you and start loving me already."

Blinking in surprise at his response, Rin sniffled as tears streamed from her face, jumping to Len and hugging him tightly. Panicking from her response, Len tried to move to grab a tissue, but Rin held onto him tighter, making his t-shirt damp, but he did not mind. Making himself comfortable on her bed, Len gently stroked Rin's hair, using his fingers to play with the loose the loose strands of her hair as well as her petite bow that bounced as Rin sniffled into his shirt. Sweeping his eyes over Rin's room, Len felt his heart flutter, finally realising that Rin had never been so close to him, until he finally found another shock of yellow hair poking from Rin's bedroom door with a video camera in hand.

"Umm... Rin," Len softly whispered, "Rin, I have something to tell you."

"No.. Me first... Look I'm sorry... I'm sorry," Rin choked, a fresh bout of tears emerging from her petite frame, "I'm sorr for making you suffer, I'm sorry..."

"Umm... Rin, this is urgent..."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorr-,"

"Your mom's at the door filming us now."

Feeling Rin's body stop shaking as her grip on his shirt loosen, Len blushed as Rin emerged, fresh trails of tears streaming from her face, her eyes a sore red from all the crying, and her cheeks displaying an awesome shade of embarrassed red, while her mouth curved thinly to form a menacing smile. Finding her overall appearance cute as Rin jumped from her bed, shrieking after her mother while chasing her across the hallway, Len sighed affectionately while waiting a few minutes before Rin returned victorious with an SD card clutched tightly in her hand.

Pocketing the small chip, Rin slammed her door behind her and plopped herself down next to Len, unsure of how to continue their conversation after the embarrassing mood and disruption just now.

"H-Hey Rin," Len started, however Rin perked up and interjected softly.

"Y-You know... We never really got to finish that date of ours last week... What do you say you come sleep over tonight?" Rin murmured as she turned away shyly.

Len nodded vigorously, his cheeks dying an embarrassed red before he replied, "O-O-Ok... I had wanted to do our homework when we had reached your house first, then we could do other things. I have your notes from the teachers for the lessons that you've missed over the past few weeks. I'll go bring them over, as well as my own homework, then maybe we could help each other?"

Hearing a soft 'yes' in response, Len got up shakily from the bed and excused himself from the room, before charging down the stairs and into his own house. Messily piling all of the worksheets over, as well as his toothbrush and towel, Len looked frantically around his room only to find Rin chuckling from across in her own room. Smiling sheepishly, Len slowed down and grabbed his pencil case before stalking slowly back to her house, hoping that a hole would swallow him up somewhere.

Pushing himself past the door, Len found Rin seated comfortably beside her bed, having changed into a t-shirt that was too large to fit her as well as her pajama bottoms. Watching as Rin jumped up to greet him by waving enthusiastically, the shirt flapping around too much because it was oversized, made Rin look like an excited kid. Smiling amusedly, Len put his toothbrush and fresh set of clothes aside for later, Len placed the stack of worksheets between the both of them while Rin went to on the air-con.

Sorting the worksheets into piles for the both of them, Len went over to finish his homework that he had started on earlier, while Rin went to study the fat stack of notes that he had laid out for her. Scratching the back of his head with his pencil, Len worked uncomfortably, with Rin's close proximity as she sometimes leaned over or rested her head on his shoulder to look at her notes from a different angle, making it hard for him to concentrate in addition to the difficulty of an entire practice science exam paper.

Grumbling as he gave up, Len tried moving on to another piece of homework, when Rin leaned in and cut in, "Oh. To complete the equation you just need to add a 2 here and another one there, and there, that's how you do it."

Jumping back in surprise, the sudden proximity making his pulse race making him bump his head on the edge of Rin's bed. Yelping in pain, Len clutched at the back of his head, while Rin tilted her head apologetically as she came forward to check his injury. Propping herself up on her knees, Rin inched forward and embraced his head lightly, massaging the injured part as she craned her neck to see how bad the bump was. Pushing Len's head down slightly, to try and get a better view of the injury, Len watched as the front of Rin's shirt sagged, making it such that Len could peek into her shirt if he moved a bit more.

Yelling as he finally realized that Rin was not wearing a bra underneath, Len pushed himself off of her and thanked her for helping him with his homework and rushed back to his own work, breezing through the rest of the paper, while Rin just curiously tilted her head.

Stretching tiredly after working for hours, Len glaned lazily at the clock on Rin's bedside table and found the neon numbers flashing '8:30', illuminating the room dully except for a small lamp beside them that Rin had placed. Moving to shake Rin awake as she had fallen asleep, leaning against his shoulder, RIn groggily pushed her head up, lightly bumping into Len's. Smiling and running a hand through her comfortingly, Len asked whether she wanted to do anything else or go straight to sleep.

Pushing herself upright, Rin tiptoed over to her table and grabbed her laptop and logged in while she told Len to go grab some snacks as she had a movie downloaded she had been wanting to watch for a while. Bounding down the stairs, Len went into her kitchen and grabbed the batch of cupcakes that SeeU had baked in the morning and brought it to her room, just as Rin started to play the movie.

Crossing the room to sit beside Rin as she set the computer on the ground beside her bed, Len set himself beside her and watched as the movie flashed on her screen. Once again, he found himself drifting away from the movie, his thoughts and eyes gravitating towards Rin who's attention was glued onto the screen. Often catching snippets of the movie, Len leaned back against Rin's bed, taking in her scent, detecting the faint scent of orange from the shampoo she used and chuckled to himself.

Halfway through the movie, Len yawned and continued to fantasize what life would be like with Rin for the umpteenth time throughout the movie, rather than paying attention to it, before he saw Rin fold her legs and hug it closer to herself making Len realise how long the air-con had been on. Sweeping his gaze over the room to find the remote to the air-con, Len smirked to himself as he found a better idea. Folding his legs inwardly, Len lifted Rin by delicately cradling her legs and body, illicitng a cute squeak from said person and placed her squarely in between his legs.

Ignoring the swarm of protests that came from Rin, Len reached behind him and grabbed the entire blanket and draped it over himself so that it covered his entire body and wrapped the edges around Rin. Watching as Rin blushed cutely, but snuggled closer into Len's body, Len rested his head on Rin's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying the warmth as the movie rolled on.

Snuggling into Rin as he gently hugged her body close to his, Len sighed contentedly as the movie rolled to a stop. Feeling his legs cramp up slightly , as he tried getting up, Len blinked his eyes in surprise to find Rin napping soundly, nestled warmly in his embrace. Grinning as Len reached into his pocket and snapped a picture of the moment, he moved to wrap the blanket around her so she would stay warm while he went to the toilet for a bit, but Rin immediately whimpered a small squeak escaping from her lips as her eyebrows scrunched up worriedly.

Hesitantly setting himself back down, Len watched amusedly as Rin's expression eased up as she snuggled closer into Len, her bow tickling his chind as she let out a contented mewl. Repeating the same process a few times just to amuse himself, Len sighed and got in the blanket beside Rin, letting her head rest peacefully on his shoulders.

Feeling his mind wander, Len found himself thinking about the whole situation with Rin. She had at first told him that she had no recollection of him whatsoever, but her mom certainly did and he doubted anyone could look so perfectly like Rin. In addition, she had not bee hesitant in complying to the date last week even though she and Rinto were supposedly going out. Speaking of Rinto though, his position as Rin's 'boyfriend', worried him more than he wanted to admit.

Shrugging off all the heavy thoughts that clouded his mind, Len pushed himself into Rin's body soaking in her warmth as she mewled cutely in her sleep. Taking one last gaze at the adorable room that surrounded him and Rin, Len closed the laptop, making the only source of light the dull neon glow that radiated from her bedside table. Keeping his eyes fixed on the clock as his mind slowly sank into the sweet bliss of sleep, Len a final thought popped into his head that surprised himself.

Life was good.

**All right, that's that for this story, and I kind of feel rather disappointed with the way I ended it, but what do you guys think? PLEASE PLEASE drop a review on what you thought of the story, it really does help a writer. Other than that, do expect the next chapter out in the next two days at most and have a nice day~**

**-TheFluffMaster**


	3. Foody Romance With Leeks And Ice Cream

**So here's the Miku x Kaito chapter I was talking about, and this chapter is here partially because it's a filler and writer's block is getting in my way for the main story, but also because I find them cute together, especially the way I visualise it. Another great shout out to two more people, _Piriluk and Kagamine No Neko (again), _for reviewing my stories, the encouragement really is amazing.**

**On that note, PLEASE PLEASE do review my stories, it really does help, but I already appreciate you being here reading my story.**

**That's enough rambling, now on the story...**

Licking at the ever-present ice cream in his hand, Kaito hummed to himself as his mind drifted worriedly to Len and his situation with Rin. It had been a few days since Len told him about the continuation of their date and how Len was swooning over the smashing success which Kaito considered to be only a one-off thing, but Kaito kept to himself, not wanting to put his best friend down.

Despite his aloof appearance attitude in and outside of class, Kaito always kept a sharp eye over his surroundings, and the past few days, even though there were several confrontations between the two blondes, they were not really as severe. Although at times, during the confrontation, things did get heated as Len had gushed and fawned over Rin, especially when Rinto was present, Kaito observed that Rin always left with a parting smile, or had spotted her attempts to hide her blushes whenever Len neared indicating something significant had changed in their relationship.

Deciding not to delve in the matter any more than he should, respecting his best friend's privacy, Kaito moved on to his own romantic problems. Miku. To summarise their first encounter neatly, it had certainly been a disaster. When they had first met, it was on the way on their first day of middle school, with the both of them running late, Kaito was having his morning ice cream while Miku was running to school, a bread with a leek in the middle stuffed in her mouth. Thus, by pure coincidence, they had happened to bump into each other around the corner, knocking their respective breakfasts out of their grasps, and Miku's leek had fallen out of her bread, while Kaito's ice cream had landed on the middle of her sandwich.

It had upset both Miku and Kaito to say the least and had sparked a vigorous argument about whether ice cream or leek tasted better, which had then somehow snowballed into an argument about whether bread was originally made by aliens or bigfoot. As much as they had gotten off on the wrong foot, Kaito viewed their relationship back then as an unhealthy rivalry as they could usually be found quarrelling practically anywhere, as long as Len was not there to put a stop to the racket.

In their second year of middle school, a certain argument over god knows what, had gotten out of control after Kaito had commented that tomatoes tasted better than leeks, inciting an extensive rant from Miku, which had snowballed into an all-out war between the two.

Sinking amusedly into the memory, Kaito chuckled to himself.

_"What did you say?" Miku screeched as she stomped furiously after Kaito who casually licked at his ice cream cone._

_"What. I just said that tomatoes tasted better than leeks. It's not just my opinion either. It's scientifically proven to be true," Kaito haughtily laughed._

_Gasping atrociously at the comment, while the people around them just looked both amused and confused at the weird exchange between the two rivals. Trying to force out a comeback to Kaito's comment while he just sauntered away from the confrontation, Miku felt her temper go off, finally unable to stand the nonsense that has been going her way and rushed up to Kaito and knocked his ice cream from his hand._

_Stepping back in shock as Miku moved to apologize, as she had no intention of destroying so valuable to him, however Kaito started to sniffle and turned away while rubbing his eyes with his uniform sleeve._

_"H-Hey... I'm sorry about your ice cream... Look, I'll make it up to you, so let's remain frienemies, kay?" Miku softly comforted, not wanting to destroy the weird but rather fulfilling relationship she held with Kaito._

_"H-How? That was a limited edition flavour released yesterday in the shop across town. They're sold out now..." Kaito sniffled as tears glazed the edges of his eyes._

_"Um... I know! I'll become your girlfriend!" Miku blurted out suddenly, eliciting a gasp from the crowd around them while she blushed, not knowing why she had blurted something absurd like that._

_"O-Only? Someone like you who doesn't like ice cream? Where's the worth?" Kaito huffed, as he tried to bend over and salvage the sloppy mess that splattered all over the floor._

_"W-What? I'm not worth it? What a fraud. Fine, I'll marry you. On the condition that you can find leek flavoured ice cream. If you can't even find that, then there's nothing else for me to say," Miku challenged, her ego getting the better of her, before her mind popped, realising the implications behind her words._

_Feeling a pregnant pause hang threateningly hang in the air, Kaito promptly got up, his expression revealing nothing but a sly smile that graced his lips as his bangs covered his eyes._

_"Just what I wanted," Kaito laughed as he got out another of the exact same ice cream from his bag and fled the scene in a hurry, leaving the rest of the crowd and especially an infuriated but blushing Hatsune Miku absolutely dumbfounded._

Cheering for his present self, Kaito laughed smugly at his own deceitfulness but stopped halfway. What now? He had set Miku up, knowing full well what would happen and was glad because he honestly did like Miku, but how was he supposed to continue. He knew that she was smart enough not to him, which was the final destination, he had no idea how to further proceed.

Obviously asking for sex at his age was out of the question, but most people would already expect them to be at the dating stage of their relationship, but they had not even properly gone out together, the closest being them tailing Len as a fake couple and him kissing Miku's cheek to distract the other girls for Len. Sighing as he finished the last of his ice cream, Kaito pushed past the last of the overwhelming crowd that occupied the canteen, he surprisingly bumped into someone and mumbled an apology, before noticing the signature teal twin tails that poked adorably at him.

Smiling a Miku shyly muttered an apology as she squeezed past Kaito, he yawned and marched back to the classroom, a single thought looping in his mind.

I need to do something.

* * *

Nodding understandingly, Len got up from his position and looked at the messy scribbles on the tiny whiteboard.

"Ok... So I get the plan, but why am I the guy who distracts the girl this time? You and Miku are known as the married couple. You going up to her normally and asking her out is fine," Len grumbled as he looked at the exact copy of his plan.

"Payback for last time. I got slapped by Miku the other time, so now it's your turn to get slapped. Besides, we're not actually dating, so it's going to be really awkward for both of us and we'll be frozen, and that'd suck if we were in the middle of a crowd," Kaito explained as he peeked out from the corner anxiously, "I assume you have some plan in mind to help."

Looking at Len nod firmly as a wicked grin cracked across his face, Kaito nodded confidently and waved at Len to get ready. Looking at the group of girls stalk down the hallway, his eyes immediately found Miku, with her signature twin tails bouncing energetically, Kaito waited as Rin bounded in front of the group and whispered to Len to start moving as they were close to rounding the corner.

Watching Len nervouly jam his hand in his pocket and move out, Kaito prayed for Len's safety as he approached Rin, immediately getting himself a deathly glare from her. Inching out of the corner as the rest of the girls eyed Len exasperatedly, already tired of the whole routine, whereby Len gets rejected in the end, they watched half-heartedly, waiting to see what kind of plan he would use this time.

Inching his way out of the corner as he headed towards Miku who jumped over the crowd, trying to get a glimpse of what was happening.

"Hey... Rin," Len started, making Kaito come to a shaky stop as he eyed his best friend carefully, "I've been thinking... And I've decided that we should get married soon."

Feeling his gut drop as Kaito winced, waiting for Rin to punch Len, or something of the sort, while the rest of the girls snorted obnoxiously, also waiting for Rin to put the hurt on Len. However, they watched in amazement as Rin instead pushed her hands to her face to cover the mad red that dyed her face. Moving his attention to Len as Rin weakly used one of her hands to swat at him, Len easily caught her hand and took a small ring from his pocket and placed it neatly on her ring finger.

"Hey Mrs Kagamine... Woah, our surnames are the same. That's so convenient," Len exclaimed.

"Idiot!" Rin yelled, her cheeks still dyed a bright crimson as she rushed forward and punched Len's face.

Cringing as he heard a crunch, Kaito shook his head as he remembered his original goal and grabbed Miku's hand, startling her. Clamping a hand over her mouth as the rest of the girls moved to chase after Rin, leaving Len in a heap, Kaito led her around the corner and took both her hands in his, his heart racing as his thoughts stormed in his head.

Struggling to organise his thoughts, Kaito gulped as he watched Miku smile patiently, playing with his fingers. Trying to force out a response, Kaito felt his heart race faster than when he was with ice cream and his knees wobble dangerously as Miku stepped forward, concerned as her eyebrows creased cutely while her teal irises scanned Kaito's face worriedly after a minute passed.

"H-Hey M-Miku," Kaito choked out, trying his hardest to maintain his composure without moving forward and hugging the woman he loved, "L-Let's go on a d-d-date this Saturday."

"Oh that's it? Of course I'd love to. At the park's south entrance at 9, okay?" Miku cheerfully responded.

Blinking his eyes in surprise, Kaito tilted his head curiously and asked, "You're not surprised? I would have expected a more startled or more animated response, especially from someone like you."

Shrugging her shoulders, Miku answered, "We're dubbed the 'Married Couple' in school, so you could have just openly asked me rather than get poor Lenny hurt. Besides, I've been waiting for you to ask me for a long time. I had wanted to ask you at times, but you were always occupied with something else when I could muster up the courage."

Frowning as Len rounded the corner and gestured at Miku, telling Kaito that he was right all along. Waving his arm in dismissal as Miku skipped past him, hugging him before she went, Kaito moved over to Len who clutched at his nose that had blood dripping from it, Kaito meekly apologised while Len just had a goofy grin stretching across his face.

"Come on, I'll treat you to lunch. I didn't expect her to hit you that hard, so why are you so happy?" Kaito laughed as he walked along side Len on their way to the canteen.

"You didn't see? She didn't take off the ring when she walked away," Len laughed along with Kaito.

* * *

Scatching the side of his arm nervously, Kaito glanced back at Len who hid behind a row of bushes. Sighing as he checked his watch and adjusted his scarf nervously, Kaito pushed himself back onto the bench for the thirteenth time. Throughout the week, he had barely gotten any sleep, and even with three cups of coffee before coming, his eyes were still drooping. He had come an hour in advance, and had nervously called Len over to the park to nervously dicuss multiple details that he already run with him the week leading up to the day.

Glancing at his outfit, Kaito had worn a ligh blue t-shirt with a hoodie over it, along with a pair of jeans. Glancing around the park that was still empty, Kaito found Miku jogging past a row of trees. Feeling his cheeks dust a light pink, Kaito found Miku wearing a white top with shoulder straps that revealed her stomach and belly button, as well as a black miniskirt with splashes of colour decorating it, while a pair of headphones hung loosely from her side.

Checking himself nervously again as he felt his confidence plummet, Kaito pretended to wave to Miku while his eyes darted frantically around for Len, hoping for some sort of advice or encouragment, but amazingly, he couldn't find a trace of his blonde hair poking out from the greenery.

Gulping as Miku closed in on him, Kaito stuttered out a greeting and shifted away slightly to lean against a tree, finding Miku's clothes a bit too revealing for him.

"Yo, Kaito. I trust that you have everything planned out?" Miku cheerfully greeted back, "Let's get going then."

Blinking for a moment, Kaito felt his knees go numb. He had thought that since Miku had so openly told him to meet here, she had some sort of itinerary planned out, but thinking deeper into the matter, guys in these situations were also the ones who usually took charge of everything. Groaning as he flipped through his head for spots and activities that were fun but deviated from the standard date plan.

Panicking as nothing came to mind, Kaito finally found a blob of yellow perched on a branch in a tree beside him. Frantically gesturing for help while Miku skipped ahead of him, Kaito looked up at Len who simply gestured to him by pretending to hold something and licking the air above it.

"Ice cream... Seriously? I know I'm hungry and all, but that's not-," Kaito hissed but was interrupted as Miku shouted from a distance away.

"Just go. It's ice cream, so Miku will find it normal. Besides, it gives you time to think about what's next," Len hissed back before he jumped off the other side of the tree so Miku wouldn't see him.

Sighing, Kaito waved off Miku and rushed over to her, telling her that he wanted to get his thoughts in order. Anxiously flipping through the infinite number of ice cream stores across a multitude of towns, Kaito sighed as he reached into his pocket and fingered a piece of paper before determining that he might as well do something nearby.

Pulling Miku along, who simply cheerfully hummed as Kaito daintily wrapped his fingers around her wrist. Pulling up by a small shop outlet that was virtually hidden among the throng of buildings that squashed it into a small corner in between two large apartments.

"Wow... This place looks ancient, and it's closed. Some place you want to visit?" Miku asked as she brushed her fingers along the side of the walls.

"Well, maybe later. It's the shop that I showed Len on the second day of middle school, after he was depressed about Rin moving away. So, it holds a special value," Kaito explained as he moved around to the edge of the store and dropped a piece of paper in a tattered and faded box.

Waving away Miku's question, Kaito simply said that he wanted to visit it for the sentimental value it held before telling her that he wanted to go to a different ice cream store down the lane, only earning himself a knowing Miku out of the small complex, Kaito sighed as he glanced one last time at the tiny shop as they easily walked their way to another shop with brightly decorated letters and menus that draped and hung over the tiny joint.

Surprised to find a shop open so early, especially on a weekend, Miku jumped right in and sat down cheerfully in a corner as Kaito went to order two cones for the both of them. Silently licking on his vanilla flavoured one, while he watched Miku curiously lick at the new jelly bean flavour, Kaito groaned inwardly.

Looking outside the shop, Kaito immediately found Len munching on a waffle from across the street, and saw him roughly signal, asking whether he had come up with a solid plan. Shaking his head, while trying to disguise it as him cracking his neck, Kaito urgently pleaded Len for any sort of an idea, but found Len shrugging his shoulder and gesturing at him to pay attention to Miku more.

Scratching his head furiously, Kaito worriedly bulldozed every corner of his mind, searching for something spectacular that would wow Miku. Finding himself leaking curses and ideas, Kaito turned a light pink as Miku bubbled with laughter from the other side, finding the scene amusing.

Heating up even more, Kaito bit back a sigh and gulped frantically, finally giving up and hanging his head, but only ended up slamming his forehead into his ice cream, making full-fledged laughter erupt from the other side. Looking up sheepishly, as Miku sighed affectionately, Kaito stood still and hid behind his bangs as Miku grabbed a tissue and dabbed at the ice cream that splattered onto his face.

Stuttering to thank her, Kaito gulped and tried to force out an apology as he abruptly got up, only knocking his ice cream out of his hand and soaring through the air to land on his squarely on his head. Sniveling as he felt his confidence level plummet, Kaito grabbed the edges of his scarf as he moved to cover the tears that threatened to fall. Hiccuping as he took a step back, but tripped on his own feet, Kaito realized that the chime of Miku's laughter had stopped all together, and found her bending kindly over him.

Delicately removing the ice cream cone, Miku quickly rubbed off the remaining ice cream and pressed her forehead against his affectionately and moved to press her nose briefly against his.

"You have no idea what you're doing right?" Miku chuckled while Kaito nodded, embarrassed, "Well, I kind of expected that to happen. It's cool I guess, since none of us have properly done this... You... Why not-... Say..."

"You wanna go some place else?" Kaito finished for her while Miku nodded enthusiastically, "Well... I did want to do something spectacular, but now that nothing comes to mind... I guess, the amusement park would be the best place?"

Nodding her head even more vigorously than before, Kaito felt laughter escape through his lips as he got up himself and swiped Miku's ice cream from her and scarfed it down in a single gulp, illiciting a wave of protests and complaints from the tealette. Laughing as he rushed out of the small joint, watching carefully as the lady who had served him behind the counter scowl at the sequence of events.

Finding their way across more streets, this time with more people that swarmed the areas as the day rolled on, Kaito and Miku hurriedly squeezed their way into the subway after a torrent of elbowing and pushing. Feeling the both of them squashed against masses of bodies that stank of sweat and suffocating perfume. Feeling around, Kaito caught a mere glance of the familiar flash of teal and felt around for Miku's hand.

Gently cradling her soft fingers as he caught hold of her hand, Kaito grabbed her fingers tightly. Hearing the loud chime and signal that the train had reached their stop, Kaito heard a collective gasp of relief from the mass of people that were packed into tiny carriage. Immediately pulling himself and Miku out of the carriage, the both of them jostled and assimilated themselves into the mad rush of the crowd.

Elbowing their way out of the station, Kaito and Miku maneuvered their way easily through the throng of people that had decided to spend their day in the amusement ark as well. Buying a two tickets for the both of them, Kaito sighedd in relief as after an hour of cramped spaces, embarassing moments and lots of shoving, Kaito and Miku collapsed onto a tiny bench outside one of the rides before they entered, finding that the queue outside had thinned greatly.

Easily breezing past the ride which had just been a mini version of a roller-coaster, much to Kaito's delight, he and Miku immediately rushed on to an actual roller coaster, which had Kaito literally turn green and had him wishing that he had not gone to eat the ice cream in the first place.

Collapsing again onto another bench Kaito groaned while Miku continued to cheerfully prance around Kaito teasingly, echoing a chorus of taunts. Groaning as he slammed his head backwards, in no mood to be hearing taunts and jeers from the same erson who was afraid to take shots at the school checkup. Hanging his head backwards over the edge of the the bench and immediately felt a drop of water land on his left eye.

Blinking and rubbing the eye, Kaito scowled as he shielded his eyes and briefly glanced at the sky, only to find dark gray clouds gloomily hang overhead as the pattering of the water lightly drizzled onto the complex. Agreeing with the collective murmur and groan that roared over the animated life and sound that the rides and atmosphere so exubarantly emitted.

Craning his neck to find Miku's expression drop suddenly as well, as she pulled Kaito up, rushing along with the crowd to the gift shop, hoping to find some umbrellas still in stock. Racing across the amusement park, often having to push and shove their way past crowds that refused to budge or were adamant on taking their time in the rain, Kaito and Miku huffed as they reached the entrance of the amusement park which held the gift shop.

Sighing in defeat as they found an overwhelming crowd trying to bust their way into the small shop. Loud shouts chorused from inside of the shop, and Kaito gulped as most people were either violently shouting over the voices while scrambling to grab an umbrella, while those who had already bought one had to fight their way through the throng of people that refused to give way, everything amassing into a horrible swarm of bodies that scared Kaito.

Jokingly pushing Miku towards the shop, which only earned himself a playful smack on the arm, the both of them sought shelter under the ticketing booth. Blushing as he realised that the both of them didn't have that much space to themselves in the little space that under the ticket booth gave them. Trying to inch shyly away from Miku as blushes both spread out on their cheeks. In an attempt to distract himself, Kaito swept his gaze over the complex and winced to find that the subway gates were flooded with people, who scrambled and floundered helplessly as they were swept along with the crowd. Looking up to the sky, Kaito's scowl deepened as he found the sky unpleasantly dyed an even darker gray than when the rain had just started, signaling that it wasn't going to be letting up any time soon.

With no other place to escape to, Kaito looked helplessly around him, except for at Miku, finding the image of her blushing and keeping her distance to cute for his present state of mind to handle. First thing of the day, they immediately go to an ice cream joint, which ended in an embarrassing disaster for Kaito. Afterwards, they had gone to an amusement park and that had ended abruptly and on a sour note in fact due to the untimely rain.

Groaning as he ran a hand through his hair that dripped with rainwater. Glancing at Miku, Kaito sighed. Feelings churned in a messy and disgusting turmoil that made his stomach flip in both joy and confusion.

Pushing and pulling, loving and hating, sighs and more sighs.

It was a constant and regular reaction that he come to show with Miku. As much as he had so brazenly pronounced himself as Miku's beloved future husband, it was apparent to most people that nothing much had actually happened in between the both of them. At times, Miku would usually be too shy to initiate anything, or even allow him to get close to her, obviously shown when she would oftenly knee his groin. At other times, she would be more forthcoming and direct with her approaches, going so much as to wearing skimpy outfits and charging straight into his home at 3 in the morning with no advanced notice.

At times, Miku would often show her loving side, such as earlier when she had kindly comforted him and had wiped the ice cream off of his forehead. Other times, she would usually be cold and indifferent, most often ignoring him and sometimes physically pushing him away, which dealt much more to his self-confidence than he dared to admit or show to people other than Len.

Sighing inwardly, before sighing out loud once more, Kaito leaned his head back and banged it against the wall of the ticket booth as most of the people continued flooding the metro, or seeking shelter underground. Curling and uncurling his fingers to form a fist, Kaito had to resist the urge to punch himself. He loved Miku. No doubt about it, and everyone in school, heck, even the teachers and principal knew all too well the kind of feelings that he held for said girl, but it frustrated him that despite his failures, most of the faults lay with Miku.

No, no, no, no.

"That was just the frustration talking," Kaito murmured to himself, feeling his mood drop as he wondered how he could think so lowly of Miku.

However, it still was true. As much as he loved her, Miku's presence as a lover in his life had been like an annoying fly that came buzzing in and out of his view at the wrong times, and it irritated him to no end. Exhaling deeply, Kaito looked around the square one last time and found among the swarm of umbrellas that still lingered around the complex, there was a striking yellow one with bananas that dotted the top of it.

Looking tiredly in Len's direction, Kaito simply shrugged his shoulders at Len however, Len simply tipped his umbrella down and almost immediately Kaito felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Checking on Miku who was more focused on feeling the patter of the rain on her arm as she stuck it out, Kaito discreetly checked his phone and found Len's new message.

_Chillax. It's obvious you're frustrated, and Miku's sensitive to those kind of things. Just take it slow. Walk with her in the rain, offer her your jacket or something. Typical romantic crap. Don't be afraid to turn to cliches._

Frowning at the message that provided Kaito little comfort, he looked around for Len but couldn't find the bright yellow umbrella anywhere to be found. Feeling his frown turn into an amused smile as the thought of Len being a romantic ninja crossed his mind, Kaito sighed and waved all his other thoughts away. n

Sighing, defeated and feeling deflated from all the hype that surrounded the date, which had only ended up in a miserable failure after the whole thing. Turning his attention back to Miku, who at the moment was poking her head randomly out into the rain, Kaito sniggered and walked up to her without her realizing and pulled her head in, before gently placing it against his shirt.

Catching Miku's ears heat up to an adorable pink as she resisted and tried pushing him away, Kaito simply rubbed her hair in response, "Come on, you'll catch a cold."

Sighing as he felt Miku continue to push against him, but this time with less force, Kaito pulled on the end of his scarf, making one end ridulously long while the other comically short before wrapping the long end around Miku's neck. Hearing her squeak as she moved to try and remove the scarf, Kaito sighed again for the umpteenth time that day and removed his hoodie before throwing it unceremoniously at her.

Grinning madly as Miku raised the hoodie to reveal her pouting and looking sorely frustrated, Kaito tugged Miku along by the scarf. Continuing down the street as they wandered aimlessly, much to Miku's protest about his health and about how he would catch a cold, Kaito smiled somewhat happily as he realised how little space his scarf gave between them, and Kaito sneakily took advantage of that to bump his fingers into hers or momentarily lean his head down onto hers.

Ignoring the second bout of protests and jeers that Miku spouted, Kaito simply placed a finger over her lips to shush her before moving his scarf up on her to cover her mouth. Laughing as the rain heavily drenched his body, Kaito shook everything off, the rest of his feelings going numb as he leaned down and kissed the part of his scarf that should have been Miku's lips. Watching with a perverse sense of glee as Miku's face dyed a myriad of red shades before she weakly pulled at the scarf, Kaito laughed and leaned his forehead against hers, gently mumbling sweet nothings that floated and drifted through his mind.

"Love is complicated."

* * *

"Oh yeah, you said you wanted to visit that ice cream shop again later right?" Miku finally asked, breaking the silence that had enshrouded their journey for the past half an hour.

Jolting his senses awake at the sound of her voice, Kaito lazily yawned in agreement, saying that he had said something like that and guessed that they could go visit the place to end the short-lived and rather disastrous 'date'. Swinging his head from side to side, Kaito found buildings and landscapes rise and fall with each passing minute, and soon enough their school came into view, rearing it's ugly head into the sanctuary of the weekend.

"It's nearby, I guess," Kaito drawled, his energy level running on reserves as his taste buds screamed and craved for the heavenly taste of ice cream soon.

"I remember the way. You look tired, come here," Miku giggled as she gripped the hoodie closer to herself, giving up on resisting Kaito before pushing his head down gently on top of hers.

Mumbling thankfully as his legs robotically moved on it's own as Miku guided the both of them past the park and back into the swarm of buildings that dominated the landscape. Gazing up at the sky that lit up a melancholic red, signaling the end of the day, Kaito lazily moved and plopped himself down onto the nearest seat as soon as they arrived outside of the joint, not caring that his the bottom of his pants soaked wet.

Hearing a giggle bubble from the other side as Miku simply used his hoodie to soak up most of the water before draping it over the chair and leaving it to dry.

"Oh! Kaito! Here today again? Is this the girl you've been talking about?" both Kaito and Miku heard a hearty voice boom from beside them.

Watching bewildered as a man with striking purple hair that was tied into neat pony tail behind him approached the both of them. He donned a simple polo shirt as well as neat jeans along with an apron that draped over his whole outfit that had faded and unrecognisable words etched onto the front.

"Yeah. She's the one," Kaito nervously laughed from across Miku, making her both excited and curious at the same time.

"Umm... Sorry to ask, but who are you?" Miku nervously smiled as the man loomed over her and she quickly caught a glimpse of a sword and it's sheath hanging loosely from his back.

"Oh? He hasn't told you? Nice to meet you, I'm Gakupo. I'm in university at the moment, and my dad's the original owner of the place, but he's busy now, so I'll be serving you," Gakupo heartily exclaimed as he grabbed Miku's hand and shook it vigorously without waiting for her to extend it herself.

"So what's the story behind this place?" Miku asked, finding Gakupo to be both a scary and fun person to talk to.

"Well, nothing much really. Just an old ice cream shop that my dad started. I just work here part time. It's obvious that the shop's seen better days, and with new malls popping up everywhere, it's hard to get such a loyal customer like this kid over here! He comes almost everyday, in rain or shine, and he really makes my dad's day," Gakupo laughed as he slapped Kaito's back, making him laugh nervously in return.

"So, what's the special flavour today? Your dad did say that he'd make a new flavour every week or so. It's that time again today isn't it? I want to try that out," Kaito perked up, hoping that some ice cream would cheer him up.

"Oh... Concerning that, my dad finally got it down, and he's made leek ice cream for ya today. Lucky isn't it?" Gakupo grinned while Miku and Kaito froze, "We have a suggestion box for customers who want to see new flavours cuz my dad loves experimenting, and this little guy here is the only one who uses it. Comes here everyday just to put 'leek ice cream' into that dingy old box in the corner there."

"L-L-Leek ice cream..." Miku weakly asked, feeling the scarf that still connected both Kaito and her heat up immensely.

"Yep! 'Twas weird to have someone suggest such a weird flavour, but it's done. Kaito, you said you wanted to try it right? I'll just get another for your lady friend here too, kay?" Gakupo bellowed as he gave Kaito a final slap on the back before jogging back into the back of the shop to get their orders.

"Leek ice cream..." Miku repeated to Kaito, who's face heated into an embarrassing shade of red, "Of all flavours... Why today..."

Gulping nervously, Kaito watched as Miku tugged at the neck of the scarf before trying, "H-Hey. Then I guess we're officially married no-,"

"W-W-Wait!" Miku yelled, her voice faltering as her embarrassment got the better of her, "I-I want to remain p-pure please!"

"Ha?" Kaito asked, taken aback at Miku's reaction, "What 'wait'? And what's with remaining pure. Just because we're married now, doesn't mean I'll do anything indecent."

"N-N-No... That's not what I meant, I mean... I'm just trying to say," Miku began, her voice cracking at times as she searched for the right words, "I don't think I'm ready."

Blinking a few times at Miku's response as she hid behind Kaito's scarf, he sighed once more and got up, crossing the distance between them and grabbing both of her shoulders abruptly, making her squeak.

"What do you mean not ready? Didn't we make a promise?" Kaito asked, his resolution wavering as his mind raced to the conclusion that Miku wasn't interested in him.

"I mean... We're still young, we haven't dated, what are we going to-,"

Sighing loudly to deliberately interrupt Miku, Kaito leaned back, relaxing into an easier position, "Miku… We promised didn't we?"

"W-Well… Yeah…"

Straightening up once more, Kaito flashed a small smile at her, "So, stick to it please? You may not want to take things fast, heck, you may not even like this. Even so, let's just take things as they come okay? You said so yourself, we're young, we can afford to goof off and take things they way we want, when we want and how we want. So, ok?"

Heating up slightly as she found no response coming to mind at his words, Miku mechanically nodded, finding a bud of trust seed itself, dispersing most of the doubt that clouded her mind. Silently soaking the calm atmosphere, the both of them continued sitting in their chairs, unsure of how to continue after such an embarrassing outburst.

Clearing her throat, Miku craned her neck past Kaito to see if Gakupo was done scooping up two servings of ice cream, but it seemed that it required more time than she thought.

"Hey… Kaito… So what now? We're going to pull some Romeo and Juliet act together?" Miku tried to joke pathetically as she tugged at her shirt collar.

Feeling laughter escape his lips immediately after Miku finished, earning himself a harsh glare, Kaito waved in apology and replied, "I didn't expect you to be the kind to go to Romeo and Juliet for inspiration. Now let me give you two pieces of information here."

"Ignoring the obvious Kill La Kill reference," Miku interjected.

Laughing again, Kaito shook his head and continued, "Well, to be a bit corny, Romeo and Juliet did have a bad ending and I'm not keen on us both dying so 'heroically'… So, let's be different from the norm. Not that we already aren't, but then I'll be your Romeo, and you could be my… Cinderella?"

Immediately hearing laughter bubble from Miku, Kaito's heart warmed up as Miku smiled delightfully, clapping silently at the monologue. Swallowing, Kaito smiled and opened his mouth to finish but found a tuft of yellow hair peeking out from behind Miku. Casually craning his head, Kaito found Len blatantly leaning against the corner, his handphone sticking out dangerously indicating that he had been filming the whole thing. Clamping his mouth shut, Kaito cursed as he almost bit his tongue and waved off Miku's worry, saying that he had accidentally done so.

Biting the inside of his cheeks in both anger and anxiety, Kaito resisted the urge to flash the middle finger in Len's direction. Should he stop here? No. No he couldn't. He had to get this off his chest, he had to close this, he couldn't leave it hanging here. He couldn't.

Sighing as he scratched the back of his head, Kaito gulped nervously and leaned in closer so Len couldn't catch the audio, "Besides…"

Ruffling Miku's hear as she cutely tilted her head one side in curiousity, Kaito quietly laughed once more as she pouted, prompting him to bump his forehead lightly against hers.

"You suck at being my Juliet."

**Well, that's the filler chapter and I seriously hope that you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be back to the main storyline, and sorry to disappoint _Kiriluk_, but I think that some of the future material might have been borrowed :/, or not. I don't really know what ideas that authors have chucked into this pairing, but for the rest of you ****PLEASE PLEASE** **leave a review, it really** helps.

**Other than that, just have a nice day~**

**-TheFluffMaster**


	4. The Bad, Really Bad and Not So Bad

**I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY for the long wait on this chapter. The writer's block on this chapter was immensely painful to deal with, and I'm really and sincerely sorry for the time I spent making this chapter. Thank you to those who continued to turn in review of this chapter, they greatly spurred me on to hurriedly finish this. However, in the near future, as I have a lot of major exams coming soon, I cannot promise that I'll be updating as regularly as I like, so I hope that all of you can bear with more waits (probably not as long as this one), and I thank you all for your patience.**

**But, that's enough of me rambling and apologising, and now, on to the story...**

* * *

Rin had always loved Len.

Just kidding.

Just kidding about just kidding.

Sighing for the fourth time that morning, Rin couldn't help but rub her neck impatiently.

Pacing her room impatiently, she found that nothing could calm her down. Her orange wallpaper, her laptop, even her bed all dragged her mind back to the single thought that had been bugging her for the past hour.

Len himself.

It was an undeniable fact, that she did like Len. Whether it be from their childhood, or in their current day teenage hood, she had had a very distinct love for Len. Momentarily stopping before her window, Rin sighed for the fifth time that day and lightly banged her head against the window, letting the soft thump distract her until she looked up and saw a smiling Len waving casually back at her from his bedroom.

Jumping back in surprise, Rin jumped to the side of her window, almost knocking down her entire bookshelf, before stabilizing herself. Roughly checking her messy attire, consisting of only an oversized shirt from her father and her undergarments, Rin's face exploded into a thousand different shades of red, before she tried to peek out of her curtain at Len, only to still see him with a wry smile loosely hanging from his lips.

Rin tried opening her mouth and closing them, with only inaudible squeaks surfacing. Biting back the urge to hide under her bed for the rest of the day, Rin peeked out of her window again, and found Len gesticulating furiously, saying that he was coming over, before disappearing into the background of his room.

Immediately springing up, Rin flung her closet open and threw a pile of her clothes onto the floor, hurriedly finding any pair of clothes that could go together. As she finally decided on a plain orange t-shirt and a pair of shorts to make her look comfortable at home, before the melodious chime of the bell rang throughout her house.

Checking herself in the mirror, she straightened her outfit once more and rushed to the door. Slowly opening it, she smiled nervously at the familiar sighed, clad casually in a yellow t-shirt and a simple pair of shorts, his long and messy hair neatly tied into a small ponytail.

Waving casually at her, Len plopped himself onto the grass on her garden, breathing in deeply, before patting his side, gesturing for her to join him. Shyly inching forward, Rin meekly took her place beside him, not saying anything, simply enjoying his company.

"So, your parents aren't here for the weekend am I right?" Len started, politely starting a conversation.

"Uhh… Yeah. They went abroad together. Yours too aren't they? They're out of town?" Rin asked.

"Hmm… So we'll be alone for the weekend. Do you mind if I bring over some homework? Then we'll do it together, I guess. My parents gave me some money for takeout tonight, so I have dinner covered as thanks, is that cool?" Len brightly asked, as he got up to gather his stuff.

Turning slightly red at the request, Rin simply nodded and playfully shooed him away before moving to her own house, until she heard a loud groan burst from the direction of Len's house. Jumping slightly at the sudden noise, Rin craned her neck from her house and heard Len cursing faintly from his position.

Watching him carefully as Len fumbled around in his pockets for his keys, Rin cautiously tried to open her door, but found that she had locked it beforehand. Sighing to herself, she immediately shoved her hand into her short pocket, digging impatiently for her key, but found nothing inside of her pocket.

She locked herself out of her own house.

A weak feeling of despair rose up as her heart sank. Exhaling deeply to calm herself, Rin slowly inverted her pocket and searched for the familiar feeling of the tiny metal item, before giving up after a while. Looking around helplessly, Rin smoothed herself out, and decided to just hang at Len's house for the time being, but found him still sitting outside in his garden.

Sauntering over, confused, Rin bent down and tried to clear her throat to catch Len's attention, but he continued to sigh and stare into the distance, a ttglazed look passing over his eyes. Clearing her throat again, louder this time, Len finally took notice of her as she took her place beside him on the grass again.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting? Did you get your homework yet?" Rin asked politely.

"Uh… No. I think I dropped my house key somewhere in the garden, but I'm too lazy to find it, did you come out to look for me? Sorry about that," Len apologized in return.

Resisting the urge to crack up at the absurdity of the situation, Rin lightly waved away Len's curious stare, as she calmed herself down.

"Nothing. I also locked myself out…" Rin half giggled, half sighed.

Watching as Len resist cracking up as well, Rin's mouth cracked into a small smile, and she couldn't help but chuckle along with Len. Exhaling deeply, the both of them sat in comfortable silence, letting the warm embrace of each other's company warmly embrace the atmosphere, as a light gust of wing blew across the garden, playfully tugging and pulling at her loose strands of hair and clothes before peacefully settling down again.

"So… What now. My parents aren't coming back till tomorrow afternoon. We don't really have a place to sleep either. Do you have a plan?" Len asked, finally breaking the silence.

Shrugging her shoulders slightly as her lips cracked into an awkward smile, Len let out an exasperated sigh before digging into his pockets and pulling out his phone, "Ok. Let me ask Kaito if he's available. His sister lives in her university dorm, so maybe we can use his extra room to sleep over."

Waiting patiently, as she hummed a random tune, letting the notes slowly fall after one after another into a cute melody, swaying along to the irregular beat that she had stringed together before perking up when Len waved at her to get her attention.

"Well, Kaito said that he has some relatives coming over for the weekend, so we can't use his extra room. However, he said that we could over there and hang out for a while before his relatives come over. Is that okay? It's better than staying here all day at least," Len suggested while he checked his phone again.

Nonchalantly waving her hand in agreement, Rin widely rolled her arms and gestured for Len to lead the way, making Len bow dramatically before puffing his chest out and jabbing his finger in a random direction and marching towards it. Giggling at the small but funny exchange between them, Rin skipped to Len's side as they both meandered easily through streets, ducking through crowds and leisurely strolling in empty neighbourhoods before arriving at a neat house settled warmly at the end of a neighbourhood.

Waiting for Rin to catch up, Len slowed down before ringing the doorbell and moving back to wait for someone to open the door. Finally, Len lit up as the familiar mop of blue hair popped out from behind the door, both Len and Rin waved warmly and greeted Kaito. Swinging his door open eagerly, Kaito flashed an awesome smile and bowed exaggeratedly before stepping to the side and making way for them to come in.

Giggling as Len curtsied in response, Rin followed behind the both of them as they led her up to the second floor and into the room at the end of the hallway, where this time, a mop of teal hair burst out from behind the door to greet them.

Lighting up at the shock of teal hair that bounced energetically, Rin and Len couldn't help but snigger and laugh as Miku raced around the both of them, worriedly checking if they were both alright and ushering them both into the room.

"Oh Rin, Len! I heard from Kaito that you locked yourselves out and I came here to see if you guys were okay," Miku began as she gestured for the both of them to come in the room before shutting the door behind them, "I'd really love to help, but my parents are having a party for my mom's birthday, and it'll probably stretch till tomorrow, so I won't have a space for both of you. Sorry…"

Waving off the apology, Len and Rin both smiled understandingly before Kaito continued, "Yeah. I told Miku that you had nowhere to stay, but the best I can do for you is to give you sleeping bags for you to sleep outside in your garden. Miku also brought a change of clothes for Rin, and you can at least shower before you go wherever for the night I guess…"

Feeling her heart melt at the genuine apology and the concern her friends showed for her, Rin smiled weakly and profusely tried to placate their concerns, trying to reason that a sleeping bag and a change of clothes were good enough, while Len joined in, feeling responsible for Kaito's and Miku's worries.

Finally, after a few minutes of apologizing between the two parties, the four of them laughed off the situation and decided to settle down and chat in the meantime before they had to go. Immersing herself in the light hearted atmosphere that embraced the four of them, filled with laughter and jokes that made her sides hurt and her cheeks sore from smiling and laughing along with everyone.

Soon enough, time hastily slipped by, along with the healthy glow of the afternoon sun, which quickly yellowed into a melancholic orange, signifying the end of another day. Waiting in silence as the boisterous and lively atmosphere die down, slowly dwindling into friendly chatter and idle waiting, before more voices filled the living room below, showing that Kaito's relatives had started to arrive.

"Well… I guess I have to go. My mom's party should be starting soon. Here, Rin, I brought a change of clothes if you want to bathe here before going off. Do you have any idea as to where you're staying?" Miku asked worriedly, her usual bright expression scrunching up into a concerned frown, but Len tried to shrug it off.

"If we're really out of options, I know Kaito has a few sleeping bags. I don't have any money on me now, so we can't go to a hotel, so we'll probably have to end up borrowing his sleeping bags and camping in our backyards for the night," Len weakly tried, eliciting a dumbfounded look from everyone in the room.

"Len, are you crazy-" Rin started, her brain still processing the absurd idea of camping in their backyards for the night.

"But, if not, what are we supposed to do? I mean, it's not like there's anyone else who's willing to let us both stay the night. Besides, our neighbourhood's a safe place, camping outside for the night isn't such a bad idea. I mean, do you have any other ideas?" Len tried to reason with Rin, but Rin simply answered with a skeptical frown.

The four of them stood around in a circle, letting a tense silence settle over them as they tried to think of a better solution, but eventually gave up when Kaito's mother started calling for him from the living room. Grimacing at the prospect of having to camp, Rin sighed in defeat as Kaito quickly grabbed a bag and hastily passed them two sleeping bags and some snacks to pass the night, before directing them to the toilet where he let them bathe.

Sighing again as she felt her heart sank, Rin tried to rummage in her short pocket once more, hoping that she maybe had missed her house key somewhere, even turning her pocket inside out to check if there were holes in it. Scowling unpleasantly as she confirmed that she had simply lost them. Gritting her teeth as she imagined laying in her backyard, only to wake up with bugs and worms crawling all over her, Rin shuddered visibly and she felt her stomach go queasy.

"When you're done, you can show yourselves out. I wish I could help out, but my relatives probably wouldn't let me. I hope that you'll last the night," Kaito told them in an uneasy voice, as he and Miku went downstairs.

Clenching and unclenching his fist nervously, Len and Rin both hurriedly took a quick shower, and dressed in Kaito's and Miku's clothes both secretly left Kaito's house, and began to make their way back. Rin slowly followed behind again, watching as the same scenery that had been bathed in golden and cheerful sunlight, now was dyed with the quiet black of the night.

Slowly making past their way through the quiet and lonely streets of the night, both Len and Rin had made it back to their houses without any disturbances. Making their way quietly to their backyard, they laid the two sleeping bags side by side and used their clothes that they changed out of as pillows.

Anxiously checking for any signs of bug life or worms, Rin fumbled around her sleeping bag, with only the moonlight to help her see, before giving up as she couldn't make out anything anyway. Hesitantly taking a seat on her sleeping bag, Rin faced Len who was idly using his phone, before setting it aside and moving to lie down on his sleeping bag.

"So… You going to sleep now?" Rin asked lightly, shifting to lie down on her own sleeping bag.

"I guess…"

Not really knowing how to follow up, Rin remained quiet, shifting and turning on her sleeping bag, unable to find a comfortable position to sleep in. After tossing around on her sleeping bag, Rin finally gave up, choosing a position that was mildly comfortable, and grunting softly to express her own displeasure at the situation at hand.

Sighing inwardly for the umpteenth time that day, Rin wearily went through the day's events again, finding how something that was supposed to be a good day, spired out of control, ending in the both of them being stuck outside in their own garden, with nothing but sleeping bags, and the company of each other as well as hidden bugs waiting to pounce on them in their sleep.

Feeling goosebumps rise up in her skin, as her body tensed up again, Rin wondered if she could get arrested for breaking into her own house, but decided against it as she couldn't think of a way to reach her window or break her door down, resigning to the fact that she was stuck in her garden for the night.

"I was supposed to do work today with Len… What did I do to deserve this," Rin sighed, waiting for the sweet embrace of sleep to come, but found that the more she waited, the more awake she felt.

Shifting uneasily once more, Rin tried to sneak a peek at Len, but found him with his hand covering his eyes as his chest rose up and down steadily, his shirt messily crumpled already, exposing his stomach.

Feeling a rosy pink rise to her cheeks, Rin resisted trying to do anything to Len in his sleep and hesitantly laid back down.

"Hey Rin, are you still awake?" she heard Len ask from beside her.

"Y-Yeah, I can't sleep I guess. It's not exactly the pile of pillows that I usually sleep on," Rin sighed.

Len hummed lowly in agreement and sat up as well, moving to the bag that Kaito lent and pulled out a bag of potato chips, quickly opening it and offering for Rin to take some. Smiling warmly, Rin dipped her hand into the bag, taking out a few before Len went to help himself to some of the chips.

Letting the sound of chips crunching fill the empty silence in between them, Rin licked her fingers clean, savouring the salty flavor as Len sat upright on his sleeping bag, his eyes drooping wearily but refusing to fully close, until he finally decided to lie back down onto his sleeping bag, so Rin followed suit. Waiting for Len to make a sound, Rin glanced at Len and found his eyes still open, his blue eyes still smoldering with life, refusing to go to sleep.

"Hey… Len, have you ever gone stargazing?" Rin blurted our randomly, taking Len and herself by surprise, but quickly covered her surprise and gestured at the sky, "You know, looking at stars in the open and stuff."

Chuckling at the question, Len replied, "Not really, and it's not like that there're stars out to watch anyway. Light pollution and all… Am I right?"

"W-Well, yeah, but I mean, let's try now. It's not like the both of us can sleep anyway… I know! Why not we look out for shooting stars to come by, then we can both make a wish?" Rin suggested meekly.

"What… A shooting star? Those rarely come by- Oh my god! It's a shooting star!" Len exclaimed, making Rin jump up, her gaze following Len's finger that pointed at something in the sky.

"Len… That's just an airplane…" Rin scowled, trying to hide her laughter.

"I know, but we can always dream, can't we? Look, why not we just make a wish on that plane?"

Finally letting her laughter loose, Rin's scowl cracked into a huge smile and she apologized in between her laughter and cleared her throat.

"Alright. Only someone as stupid as you would come up with something so stupid anyway," Rin started, cutting off Len's protest and continued, "A moment of silence, as we wish upon this great star- I mean, airplane… thing."

Tightly squeezing both eyes shut, Rin slightly opened one eye to see Len doing the same before immersing herself into her own thoughts.

"Hello star- airplane, thing," she whispered inwardly, "I've done a lot of really bad things, especially to Len until now, and I'm not proud of what I've done. So I'm really happy, that I've still had the opportunity to hang out with some of the most amazing people, and I wish that these times could last forever."

"Rin… Rin!" she heard Len call, increasing his volume each time, "Yo, you looked super concentrated, what'd you wish for?"

"Uhh… Nothing much."

Blushing in embarrassment, the both of them fell into idle chatter, talking about anything to everything, from their work to their shared childhood, to the days when they were away from each other, before a silence fell over them again.

Blinking slowly, Rin stretched lightly and prepared to lie down once again when she heard Len clear his throat to say something and sat back up again. Watching as Len opened and closed his mouth uncomfortably, Rin waved her arm in front off him, and gestured for him to just say whatever he wanted to say.

"Say… Uh… Rin. I know recently, we've been pretty cool with each other, but… Remember when you first came over, and a lot of stuff happened in between us. I know we're close friends now and all, but, I just really want to understand what…" Len nervously started but quickly faltered as Rin's expressions soured into an unsavoury grimace.

"Y-You know what? Forget I asked. I guess this isn't the most appropriate of questions to ask, especially since we're out in the garden and all. L-Let's just get some sleep," Len immediately tried to cover up, but felt a lump in his throat as Rin's expression changed to a more hurt and small expression.

"R-Rin… I-I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to-,"

"Len," Rin interrupted, her voice almost cracking taking a more hurt and vulnerable tone, "I-I'm sorry…"

"H-Hey, it's not your fault-,"

"But it is!" Lin let out a strangled cry, before continuing more softly, "But it is… I was the one was mean to you, I was the one who treated you like crap, I was the one… I was the one…"

Gulping during the pause of the intense exchange, Len slowly breathed out and helplessly looked at Rin, silent tears dripping from between her fingers as she rubbed her eyes painfully. Urging himself to move over and comfort, Len continued to remain frozen in the same spot, not really sure on how to continue.

Finally finding his voice, Len hoarsely tried to comfort her, "Rin… If you say it's your fault, then it is. B-But, I really just want to know what's happened. You look so hurt, and I really want to help you, but I don't understand what's going on…"

"I-It's fine, it's not your-hic, problem… D-Don't worry about it," Rin continued, her voice hoarse and her eyes red with guilt with tears streaming down her cheeks, "I'm sorry…"

Breathing in deeply, Len stood up abruptly, surprising Rin and walked over to her side, grabbed both her shoulders and gently hugged her, eliciting a shocked squeak from her.

Leaning backwards, Rin shrank back as she found Len wearing a nasty scowl, prompting Rin to want to apologise again, but Len cut her off and started gently, "Rin… I've said this many many many times, and I won't stop saying it. I like you, like a whole lot. I can't even comprehend how much I like you, I just know I do. So, because of that I, especially can't bear to see you like this. Look, I don't care if it's your fault, or if you're sorry, I care that you're sad, and the source of the problem seems to be what happened before you came back. Please, please just let me help."

Taking in unsteady breaths, Rin sniffled and rubbed her eyes softly while Len stepped back to sit next to her, the both of them relaxing as the tense atmosphere slowly dissipated.

"Umm… Rin, sorry about the outburst, I kinda acted on impulse there. Look, it's not really necessary of you to tell me now, it seems sort of inappropriate-,"

"No… I-I think you deserve to know what happened… You're after all, caught in the middle of everything, and i-it's not fair for me to leave you in the dark…"

"What? No, really! You don't have to say anything now, since you're crying and sniveling and your tears are-"

Rin immediately shot Len a ferocious glare, silencing him, "J-Just gimme a minute to compose myself…"

Nodding his head, Len quickly got up and moved to walk around his backyard, trying his hardest not to stare at Rin, before she cleared her throat, signaling that he could come over and start talking.

Turning around quickly, Len walked over hurriedly but carelessly tripped and extended his arms to grab his back door to support, but instead, the backdoor immediately gave way, and swung open, leaving Len to fall onto his kitchen floor. Groaning as he rubbed his arms sorely, Len got up slowly, grumbling a string of complaints and curses when he realized that he was in the back of his own kitchen.

Gaping in astonishment, Len slowly came to the realization that his backdoor had been unlocked the entire time and groaned as he flopped back down onto the kitchen floor. Looking up as she heard Rin curse behind him, the both of them looked at each other, before cracking up, trying their hardest to contain their laughter so as to not disturb their neighbours, at the absurdity of the situation.

Barely holding in their laughter, the both of them quickly packed up their sleeping bags, letting a few giggles escape through the cracks of their teeth and shut the door behind them as they went into Len's house, before finally letting out the chuckles and chortles that they had tried so hard to keep in. Looking up in between short gasps of breath, Len looked up and found Rin laughing alone heartily, the previous pain and sorrow on her face quickly dissipating into thin air, replaced by the cheerful shine of her beautiful smile. Calming himself down, Len couldn't help but smile warmly as Rin rubbed her eyes once more and smiled gratefully at him, before taking a seat at his dinner table.

"Well, we took quite a while going around and all, and it's 4am now, so the sun will be coming up soon anyway," Len said to Rin while checking his phone, "I'll make ourselves some coffee before you start talking."

Nodding gratefully, Rin swiftly combed through her hair and straightened her bow, tiredly sinking into her chair when she smelt the gratifying smell of freshly made coffee and delightedly accepted the warm mug. Taking a good whiff of the sweet aroma, Rin grabbed a small spoon and slowly stirred the drink before finally sipping at it gratefully.

Feeling the warm and bitter drink run down her throat, Rin straightened herself in her seat, vaguely aware that her eyelids were almost drooping when she heard Len fuzzily call out to her, "Rin, you look extremely tired. Look, it's not like it's a must to talk about it now, we can talk about it tomorrow. It's Sunday tomorrow anyway…"

Shaking her head groggily, Rin blew on her drink a bit more to cool it and downed the rest of the coffee, "No… I think it's best to say this now…"

Nodding understandingly, Len quickly took a seat close to her as Rin shifted herself in her seat and began, "Well… It started when I had shifted away. I went into a new school, but I knew no one there, however, everyone was really nice and I made quite a number of new friends."

Pausing as Len slowly digested everything, Rin continued, "Most of the people there were generally really nice, and I was having a good time there… But then, in the last year of middle school, the year before I moved back, in summer, I met Rinto."

Pausing again as Rin found Len shifting in his seat uncomfortably and gave him a minute to settle down again and continued, "During the summer, his parents had brought him over to live with his aunt as they had to go abroad, and he lived close to the school. So, because I had summer lessons, I'd see him frequently outside his house, or chatting to some other people at school. So, one day after my lessons, he came up to me and asked to go out with me, and I was taken by surprise but he did look handsome at the time, so I immediately said yes."

Seeing Len bristle immediately and his eyes narrowed into hostile slits, Rin giggled inwardly, perversely happy that he felt somewhat jealous but gestured for him to calm down before finishing her story, "Then, because it was summer, we went out for a bit and we had the time to hold dates frequently. Mostly, movies and going to the park and doing homework and stuff like that…"

"W-Wait… Did you k-k-kiss?" Len interjected, his voice nothing but a hoarse and worried cry.

"N-No! No we didn't!" Rin denied furiously, her face dusting a light pink and was grateful that the dark made it hard for Len to see her, "He tried on a few occasions, but I usually stopped him and said that it wasn't exactly the time for it."

"T-Then… Where does this whole conflict start… What happened…" Len asked.

Wincing as a cluster of memories surged forward in her memory, Rin felt a lump form in her throat as she tried thinking of a good way to continue telling the story, "Well… He was honestly a nice person, but then I noticed a huge change in him. I don't know whether he was always like that, or something happened to him on the way… But… Well, it's hard to say as to when it started, but he was less gentle, and was rougher than he was before. He'd start tugging, he'd growl at me and he'd lose his temper more often, his gentlemanly demeanor was gone…"

Taking a deep breath, Rin continued, "At first I thought it was because maybe he was generally having bad days and the dates was trying to find some sort of comfort in our dates. But as the summer neared the end, he'd sneak into my school during my lessons and call me to the back of the school and tried to… touch me in weird places and all of that…"

Holding her hand in the air to stop Len as he gave an indignant glare, she continued, "I told him to stop, and after a while he understood and backed off, but it grew worse, and even in theaters he'd try grabbing me or drag me to hotels after dates. Eventually as summer ended, I could usually see him hanging out with other girls as he put off more of our dates and I started to see him hanging out with more of the sluttier sort of girls."

"Does it end there? It doesn't really explain what happened, and why you were so pissed and all of that jazz…" Len interjected, but Rin waved off his comment and asked for him to let her finish.

"Well, summer rolled by and by the end of summer, we sort of just fell out of our relationship. But then, when I was entering high school, and moving back, I remembered that Rinto went to the school that we go to now. So, when we moved over, my dad immediately wanted to come over to school and finish some of the administrative work," Rin tried to continue, but her voice grew shaky and she struggled to finish, "But, when I was wandering around the school, I saw Rinto at the back of the school and wanted to say hi, but he immediately grabbed me and pinned me to a wall…"

Gesturing for Rin to pause, giving her time to clear her throat, Len sat back in his seat, his face clouded with a bunch of emotions as he intently listened to the last of Rin's story, "I was about to scream, and I tried resisting and he was getting really angry, but just then I saw you come out from the corner of my eye, with Kaito, and I guessed at the time you were checking out the school with him. However, he noticed that I was looking somewhere else, and grew even more furious, then he shoved me to the wall and took out a knife from his pocket and wanted to go towards the both of you…"

Blinking, shocked, at the revelation that he had become part of the story, Len leaned in further, "And then, I knew that he was going to harm the both of you, so I called out to him, and told him that we could go dating again, as long as he wouldn't touch the both of you. He agreed, and he's tried doing more things to me again, but thankfully, nothing's happened so far. However, on our dates, he's started to get into more fights, even though he's the captain of the archery team and the student council president. Sometimes he'd just find his other side girls and go off with them in the middle of a date, and leave me in some unfamiliar part of town, and I don't know how to deal with it. He's threatened to come after the both of you if I try to break up, and it's getting harder and harder to avoid him, I just don't know what to do…"

Staring with his mouth open in shock, Len found himself for the second time, at a loss, unable to fully wrap his mind around the entire story Rin had told him when he finally realized that tears were streaming down Rin's face again and he immediately got up to move to her side.

"I-I really don't know what to do. I can't avoid him at school, he just goes off on his own and drags me around, I-I can't help it…" Rin cried, her voice cracking again.

"Rin…" Len started softly, his warm and gentle tone providing sweet comfort to Rin, "I know, it's stressful., but look… I can help-,"

"B-But, he's threatened to hurt you, a-and Kaito! I can't risk getting the both of you-,"

"Look Rin. As much as he's bothered you, you're my somewhat official girlfriend now, since you're technically still Rinto's boyfriend-,"

"Wait, what?"

"Wait, Rin… You don't necessarily have to deal with this yourself; you have me, Kaito and Miku. We're here as your friends, and I'm here as your somewhat official boyfriend,-,"

"No, I want to talk about the boyfriend part-,"

"Sorry Rin, just let me finish… Look, there are a thousand and one ways, to deal with punks like him… But there's only one way for me to be happy right now, and that's for you to be happy. So, I'll just have to go through one thousand and one ways to get rid of him, is that okay?" Len asked.

"Sigh… I guess, but let me finish next time please?" Rin replied, her voice taking on an exasperated and tired tone, slowly getting softer after each word, making Len have to go closer to hear what she was saying, "You don't have to be my somewhat official boyfriend, when you can be my actual one."

Leaping back in surprise, his face burning a fiery red, Len tried to come up with a response, but Rin immediately got up, lightly tiptoed and pressed her lips against his softly. Breaking away, Rin flashed a tired smile at Len and gently sat back down onto her chair, nestling her head on her arms as she drifted off to sleep.

Blinking a few times, Len tried to pinch himself to see whether it was a dream, until he finally came to the conclusion that he wasn't. Rubbing his now sore arm, Len tried to suppress our chuckle as he neatly princess carried Rin onto the sofa, where he sat down beside her and laid her next to him, letting her head rest on his lap while he sat up straight, playing with the loose strands of hair on his ponytail, waiting for the sweet embrace of sleep to come for him…

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Please do drop a review if you loved this, or if you hated it, criticism is always welcomed. Again, really sorry for the long wait, but I'll be updating as soon as I can, so until then, leave your thoughts as a review or follow this story :D (shameless self advertising). But until then, have a great time~**

**-TheFluffMaster**


End file.
